Custody
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim returns to town 6 years later after his breakup with Melinda. He learns he has a son with his ex girlfriend Melinda. He sues for custody when Melinda won't let him see his son. When Jim saves Melinda from being raped they grow close. Will it work out?
1. Secret Revealed & The Beginning Of A War

Melinda walked across the street back to her shop, she just dropped off her 5 year old son Aiden off at school. Melinda unlocked the door and heard someone approaching her from behind. "sorry we're not open yet" Melinda said as she opened the door and began to walk in. "Melinda" Jim said from behind her. Melinda noticed the voice and turned around "Jim! What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously. "We need to talk about our son" Jim said as he followed Melinda into the store. Melinda in her mind was asking herself questions. How the hell does he know about him. "Our son? Oh you mean my son" Melinda said to Jim. "No, I mean OUR son, the one you never told me about" Jim said in a stern voice. "I didn't have to tell you anything. It's none of your buisness" Melinda said in sort of an attitudish voice. "He's my son. Mel, come on just let me spend a few hours with him after school and on the weekends. Please" Jim asked her sweetly. "No" Melinda said as she walked to the door and opened it "Now please leave" she told Jim. Jim sighed and walked out the door. Melinda shut the door and locked it up.

A few hours later Melinda walked across the square unaware Jim was watching her to pick up Aiden. Melinda took Aiden's hand "How was school baby" Melinda asked him "It was ok" Aiden said "Can we go to the park" he asked her. "Maybe later ok, we have to get back to the shop" Melinda said. "I'll take him" Jim said from behind her. Melinda turned around and seen Jim behind "Uh NO, thats ok" Melinda said. Aiden stared at Jim, Aiden knew it was his father because Melinda sometimes told Aiden about him when he asked about him "Hey mama it's daddy from the picture you told me about" Aiden said looking at Melinda. Melinda picked Aiden up "Come on we have to get back to the shop" Melinda told him "But, daddy said he would take me to the park. Please" Aiden pleaded. "No not now" Melinda carried him across the street and walked into the store "Why don't you go play in the back." Melinda told Aiden. "uh ok" Aiden said staring at Jim. Aiden went into the back room. "Mel, come on just let me spend some time with him, it's obvious he wants to spend time with me" Jim said. "NO. You are not spending time with my son" Melinda said. "He's my son too and I have every right to see him" Jim said sternly. "GO NOW. I Don't Want You Here. JUST GO" Melinda started to get upset. Jim backed away "You left me no choice Mel" Jim said and walked away. Melinda closed the door and locked the shop up.

A few days went by Melinda hadn't heard from Jim since the day at the shop. Melinda was waiting for Aiden at the door "Come on baby, hurry up" Melinda called through the shop. Aiden came running out of the back of the shop with his back pack and lunch bag. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda locked the shop up and put Aiden in his booster seat and drove home. Melinda got Aiden out of his booster seat "Hey look Daddy is here" Aiden said. Melinda looked and sighed. Melinda carried Aiden up the step "What do you want, Jim" Melinda asked Jim in a exhausted and annoyed tone. "My son" Jim said. Melinda sighed and opened the door for Aiden. "Why don't you go inside. Mommy will be there in a minute" Melinda told Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said and went inside. Melinda shut the door "How many times do I have to tell you NO" Melinda said. "Actually you have no say in this, I went to court and I have a court order that says I have every right to see my son and that I get him 2 times a week and one overnight on the weekends" Jim said. "Excuse me? You what?" Melinda said in a shockingly voice. "You heard me" Jim said in a evilish voice "So my first night starts tonight. So you might want to go get him ready" Jim told her. "Your not taking him" Melinda said. "Yes I am" Jim said "and if your going to be a problem, I'm gonna call the police and tell them you are denying court orders". Melinda sighed "Fine, but don't think you are getting away with this. You want a war you got it" Melinda went inside and got some of Aiden's clothes ready. Melinda came down with a bag and threw it on the couch next to Jim "Baby you call me if you don't want to stay or get scared ok" Melinda said to Aiden as she kissed him on the cheek "I'll be fine mommy" Aiden kissed her and walked out the door with Jim. Melinda watched as Jim drove off with Aiden "It's on" Melinda said to herself and shut the door


	2. Aiden's First Night With Jim

Jim drove down the street from Melinda's house with Aiden in the car. "Did you eat yet" Jim asked Aiden. "No not yet" Aiden responded. "Where do you wanna go to eat at" Jim asked him. "Where can we go"? Aiden asked his dad. "Anywhere. You pick" Jim told him. "Can we go to Pickwicks" Aiden asked. "Yeah sure" Jim said.

They went to Pickwicks. "What do you want on your pizza" Jim asked Aiden "Nothing, just cheese" Aiden replied. "Wow! Your like me. I don't like meat on my pizza either. How about we just get a big pizza and we can take the rest home and pig out later" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said excitedly. Jim ordered a large pizza "What do you want to drink" Jim asked Aiden. Jim picked Aiden up to let him look at all the drinks they had "Pepsi" Aiden said pointing at it. "Me too." Jim said to Aiden "Just give his a pitcher of pepsi" Jim told the waitress at the counter. Jim paid for everything and they went and sat down, Jim put a piece of pizza on Aiden's plate and poured him a glass of pepsi and did the same for him "Be careful the pizza is still hot" Jim warned Aiden as he was going to take a bite of the pizza. "Ok" Aiden and took a bite of his pizza than a drink of his pop. "Daddy can I ask you question" Aiden asked Jim. "Yeah sure" Jim said. "Why are you and mommy mad at each other" Aiden asked his dad. "Well it's complicated, little man. And I don't want you to think it has to do with you because it doesn't" Jim told Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said, Aiden mind was somewhere else, Aiden was looking at all the people bowling. "Do you want to go bowling" Jim asked him. Aiden looked at Jim "I don't know how to" Aiden told Jim. "Mommy never taught you" Jim asked him "No, mommy hates this place" Aiden said. "Want me to show you how to bowl" Jim asked Aiden. "ok" Aiden said. Jim went and bought a 2 games of bumper bowling for Aiden and him. "Did you find a ball" he asked as Aiden came back with one. "Whoa wait a minute little man, that ball is way to heavy for you" Jim took the ball from Aiden "Why don't you go look at the kids bowling balls" Jim told him "Ok"Aiden said. Aiden came back with another ball, this time a lighter ball for him. "ok you ready" Jim asked him as he tied Aiden's bowling shoes on. "Yes" Aiden enthusitically. Jim showed Aiden how to throw the ball down the lane. They bowled 2 games and Jim let Aiden win the two games. "I'm bad at bowling aren't I" Jim asked Aiden as they walked out of Pickwicks. "Daddy Did you try hard or did you just let me win" Aiden asked him "I tried hard" Jim said as he put the food in the truck and Aiden in his booster seat.

Jim got in the truck and drove off. "Aiden, what movies you like" Jim asked him as he pulled up to Blockbuster Video. Jim got out of the car and got Aiden out "Pirate of the Carribean, uh Shrek, High School Musical, Spongebob, G Force, Cat In The Hat not the cartoon the movie, and I don't know what else" Aiden

told Jim as they walked in. "Get whatever movies you want ok" Jim told Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said as he walked down the kids dvd section. Aiden grabbed a few movies and handed them to Jim "Wizards Of Waverly Place Movie, Pirates Of The Carribean and G Force" Jim looked at them. "Daddy can I get one more" Aiden asked Jim. "Ok" Jim said. Aiden grabbed another movie and handed it to his dad. Jim looked at it "Halloweentown". Jim went and paid for the movies and got a bucket of popcorn and gummy bears for Aiden. "Ok come on little man, were going home now" Jim told Aiden and they left Blockbuster and went home.

Jim showed Aiden around the penthouse. "Aiden here's your room" Jim opened the door and the room lit up. The room was painted blue and had glow in the dark strips and stars on the ceiling. Aiden looked around in the room "My own tv and dvd?" Aiden asked staring at the 22 inch flat screen tv and dvd player. "Yes" Jim said."I love it" Aiden said excitedly "thank you" Aiden ran up and hugged Jim. "Your welcome" Jim hugged him and picked him up. "Ok i'll tell you what. You get your pajamas on and I'll go pop the popcorn and we'll watch one of your movies ok" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said as Jim put him down and went in his bag to get his pajamas out. Jim left the room and went and made the popcorn while Aiden got his pajamas on. Aiden came out with his spongebob pajamas on. Jim was just putting the popcorn in the bowl. "Want anything to drink" Jim asked him "Milk" Aiden responded. "Ok" Jim poured them both a glass and walked over to the family room "WHOA" Aiden said "That's a big tv". Jim laughed "yeah it is" Jim said. "So what movie do you want to watch" Jim asked him. Aiden handed him The Wizards Of Waverly Place Movie "Ok" Jim put it in and sat down in the reclider and Aiden sat on the couch drinking his milk. Aiden kept getting up every few minutes for popcorn which Jim had. Jim pulled Aiden up on the reclider with him, they both ate popcorn and watched the movie. Half way thru the movie Aiden began falling asleep. Jim put the popcorn on the table and got the blanket and covered him and Aiden up and pulled the reclider back to lay down. Jim soon fell asleep as the movie kept playing.

Melinda was on the phone at her house "Jim think's he's going to win this war, we'll see about that. I bet you right now Aiden is having a bad time there" Melinda said into the phone staring at the papers she had in her hand.


	3. The War Has Just Begun

Aiden was getting his stuff ready to go home "Daddy, I don't want to go home, I want to stay here" Aiden told Jim. "Aiden I would love to keep you here but you can only stay the night on Saturdays and spend the day with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays" Jim told him. "You don't want me here do you" Aiden said. "Yes, I do want you here but you know that's all the judge would give me for now" Jim told Aiden."Why does a judge have to tell you when I can come over here" Aiden asked him. Jim sat down in the reclider "Come here I'll explain it to you" Jim said to Aiden. Aiden sat on the reclider with Jim "The reason why a judge tells us what days you can come over is because Mommy wouldn't let you come over, she didn't even tell me about you when you were born and when I found about you, mommy wouldn't let me see you so she left me no choice but to go to court; so that's why a judge has to tell you what days to come over" Jim explained to him. "Oh Ok" Aiden said. "Once me and mommy work out a deal you can come over whenever you want" Jim told him. "Ok" Aiden said and got down from the reclider. Aiden went to his bedroom to get his things. Aiden came out a few minutes later with his bag "Ok I'm ready" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim replied.

They pulled up to Melinda's place 15 minutes later. Jim got out of the car and got Aiden out of his booster seat. Jim knocked on Melinda's door. Melinda answered "Come on baby get in here" Melinda told Aiden. Aiden hugged Jim, "I'll see you Tuesday" Jim told him as he put him down. "Ok" Aiden said than walked in the house with his stuff. "Can we talk" Jim asked Melinda. "Ugh fine" Melinda said in a grouchy way and came outside "What do you want to talk about" Melinda asked him rudely. "Can't we just work out a deal, really don't want to put him through this" Jim told her. "A Deal with you? Hell no. I don't even want you near him but whatever" Melinda said rudely. "Melinda come on please. You really want to put our son through this" Jim said. "You wanted a war, well you got it" Melinda said. "Why are you being like this" Jim asked her. "Why did you have to go to court and get some custody of him" Melinda asked him. "Because you wouldn't let me see my son" Jim responded. "Do you know how disappointed I was when I found out he was yours. GOD! I can't believe he has to call you his dad. I can't even believe I stayed with you for that long, but than again you were just a fling. I never really loved you" Melinda said. "So the whole 2 years we were together was nothing" Jim asked her. "Did you not just hear me, I never loved you, you were just some guy I liked to have sex with. The sex wasn't that good either by the way" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim looked hurt. "Can you like go now" Melinda told him. Jim turned around and walked to his car hurt, Jim turned around "You want war, you got and I'll be suing for full custody now" Jim yelled at her as he got in hiscar. Melinda watched as Jim drove off with an devilish smile on her face. Melinda walked in the house.

Aiden was in his room playing "So baby how was it over at Jim's" Melinda asked him. "You mean at daddy's" Aiden asked her. Melinda sighed "Yes" she said. "I had fun, daddy took me to Pickwick's last night and taught me how to bowl and we ate pizza and than rented movies. You should see my room, it has glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and it's blue and my room has a big TV and a dvd player and I have a closet full of clothes" Aiden told her. "Aiden, you know I do not like you going to Pickwicks" Melinda said. "You didn't go though. Daddy took me not you" Aiden said. "I know but I still don't want you going there" Melinda said. "That's not fair" Aiden said "Why do you hate daddy" Aiden asked her. "Because I just do" Melinda said. "But why" Aiden asked her. "Because your dad is nothing but a user and only thinks of himself" Melinda said. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed" Aiden got up off the floor and got his pajamas on "Ok" Melinda kissed him on the head and tucked him in. Melinda walked out of his room and went into the living room and sat down on the couch "I can't believe that not a very nice person is trying to bribe him with all that stuff" Melinda said.

Jim sat at the table with paper's he had just printed out from his computer, The papers read Requesting Full Custody "I hate to do this but she's left me no choice" Jim said as he started to fill out the papers.


	4. Let's Make A Deal

Jim walked up to Melinda's house door to pick up Aiden. Melinda answered "Oh it's you" she said rudely "I'll get him" she said. "Wait I want to talk to you" Jim told her. "What now" she said and came outside. "I'm giving you one last chance before I take these paper's in. Let's just work out a deal, I don't want to put him through this" Jim pleaded. "I've told you before and I will tell you again, do what you have to do, you'll be lucky if you get 50/50 custody. What are you going to say when the judge asks you where you been for the past five years of his life" Melinda said. "I'll tell the judge the truth that you never told me" Jim said to her. "Oh yeah but the judge will believe me when I said I did tell you" Melinda said. "And just how do you think it will look in the court's eyes when I tell the judge that the mother see's the dead" Jim fired back. Melinda smacked him hard. "Hurts doesn't it" Jim responded. Melinda walked in the house "Aiden, Jim is here" Melinda yelled up the stairs. Jim walked in "Why can't we just work this out? Why do you want to put him through this" Jim asked her. Melinda didn't answer him. Aiden came running down "I'm ready" he said. "Ok come on lets go" Jim said. "Bye mommy" Aiden said and walked out the door with Jim. "Bye" Melinda said. Melinda watched as the Jim drove off down the street.

Jim brought Aiden back a few hours later, Melinda was sitting on the porch "Back early" Melinda said as she stood up on the porch. "What do you mean early? We're back on time" Jim said. "Yeah whatever" Melinda responded "Aiden, why don't you go in the house dinner is ready and on the table" Melinda told Aiden. "Come on daddy" Aiden said and took his hand "you can eat too" Aiden pulled him in the house with him. "Aiden, I don't think mommy wants me to stay and eat" Jim said to him. "Yeah Aiden, plus i'm sure Jim has alot more interesting stuff to do than stay here" Melinda said to him. "Sit down" Aiden pulled the chair out for Jim "Mommy you too" he pulled another chair out. Aiden took his plate and took it in the living room and put it on his small table. "So what did you and Jim do today" Melinda asked Aiden. "daddy and I went to Pickwick's for lunch, than Daddy took me to the mall, I got a bunch of new toys and a few movies" Aiden told her. "Aiden why don't you go play in the back for a minute, me and Jim have to talk" Melinda told him. "Ok" Aiden said and went in the back to play. "Ok I do not like what you are doing to MY son. Trying to buy his love are we" Melinda told Jim sternly. "What? No I'm not trying to do that. I just want him to have thing for when he comes over my place or when he moves there" Jim said "Moves in? Keep dreaming. He's is going to be living with me. And another thing I don't want you taking him to Pickwicks" Melinda said. "Why are you acting like this? What did I ever do to you to deserve this type of hate from you" Jim asked her. "Just shut up I'm not done talking" Melinda said rudely "You are not to take him to Pickwicks anymore. Understand"? Melinda said. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't take him to Pickwicks and MAYBE i'll consider it" Jim said to her. "It's haunted" Melinda said. "Well it sure don't seem haunted to our son" Jim said. "Just don't take him there or else" Melinda said. "Or else what"? Jim asked. "You don't want to know" Melinda said. "I took those paper's in earlier and our court date is in 2 days" Jim said to her happily. "I will definitely win" Melinda said snarkly "Aiden, Jim is leaving" she yelled at him so he could hear her.

Aiden came running out. Aiden hugged Jim "I'll see on Thursday buddy" Jim said to him. "Ok see you Thursday" Aiden said. Jim stood up, Aiden didn't let go of him "Aiden, you might want to let me go" Jim said to him. "Don't leave" Aiden said. Melinda pulled Aiden off Jim "You'll see Jim on Thursday" she told him. Aiden looked upset. "Yeah I'll pick you up early in the morning and we'll go out for breakfast than we'll go put your new toys together after we get back from court" Jim said to him. "Ok. Bye daddy" Aiden said. "Bye" Jim kissed him on the head and left. Aiden and Melinda both watched as Jim left.


	5. Aiden's Nervousness Before Court

The sun shined in the cracks of the blinds as Melinda walked in Aiden's room and laid on his bed with him "Come on baby time to wake up, Jim will be here soon" Melinda said. Aiden turned around "Ok" Aiden said.  
Melinda kissed him on the cheek "You gonna be ok today, talking to the judge" Melinda asked him. "I think so. What is the judge going to ask me" Aiden asked her. "Well he or she will ask you how you like living  
here and how you like going to Jim's, than the judge will probably ask who you want to live with" Melinda told him. "Ok" Aiden said. "Ok come on lets get you into the bath and get you dressed before Jim comes"  
Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said and got up out of bed. Melinda got up out of his bed and went and started the bath. "Come on Aiden hurry up, we can't play around da....Jim will be here soon" Melinda called from the

bathroom. "Ok Ok" Aiden walked in. Aiden took a bath while Melinda went to his get best clothes out for him to wear to court. Melinda walked in the bathroom "Ok come on baby. Don't have time to play in the water today"Melinda told him as she held the towel out for him, Aiden got out and Melinda wrapped the towel around him and dryed him off. "Ok come on we have to get you dressed. I got your best clothes" Melinda said as they walked into his room. "Ugh mommy, I don't want to wear those. I want to wear my jeans and my spongebob shirt" Aiden complained."Aiden you have to look good for court" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden took the clothes and got dressed.

Jim picked Aiden up at 8:30am in the morning "Good Morning" he said to both of them "Morning daddy" Aiden said as he was putting on his jacket. Melinda didn't say anything. Jim helped Aiden zip up his jacket "You ready to go" he asked him. "Yeah" Aiden responded "Bye mommy, love you" Aiden kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door with Jim "Bye love you too" Melinda said to Aiden. Jim put Aiden in his booster seat and got in the car and drove off.

A few minute's later, they arrived at Denny's. Jim and Aiden walked in and sat down at a table. "What are you going to get" Jim asked Aiden. "Do they have french toast" Aiden asked. "Yes, they have french toast" Jim said "Do you want that" Jim asked him. "Yes" Aiden replied. "Ok" Jim said. They both ordered there food. "What is the judge going to ask me" Aiden asked nervously. "Well the judge is going to ask you questions about home and how you like going to my place? Then the judge will ask you a few questions about mommy, than about me. Than the judge will likely ask you who you want to live with" Jim told him "Done be nervous, I will be right outside and so will mommy" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. They both finished eating, Jim wiped off Aiden's face and hands "You ready" Jim asked him. "Yeah" Aiden said. Jim paid the bill and they both left to go to the Court House.


	6. Shocking Confessions

I don't own Ghost Whisperer. I don't really know if anyone is reading this fic or not. So please COMMENT! I would like to know what you all think of this fic and this Chapter.

**Chapter 6: Shocking Confessions**

Melinda, Jim and Aiden both sat in the hallway waiting for the judge to call one of them in. The judge's door opened "Ms. Gordon, come on in" the judge said. Melinda got up and walked in the room. The judge shut the door. "Please have a seat" The judge said as she sat in the chair behind the desk, Melinda sat down. "Now the reason why Mr. Clancy is suing for full custody is because he has tried to work out a deal with you but you refuse to work out a deal. Why is that" The judge asked her. "Because I don't want him in my son's life, it was all going great until he came back in the picture" Melinda said. "Ok. How has Aiden been responding to spending time with Mr. Clancy" the judge asked her. "To tell you the truth he loves it actually but in my opinion Aiden doesn't know Jim really well yet and I think he is only seeing what he is buying him. The last few times Aiden has spent with Jim, Jim takes him to Pickwicks all the time, he buys him all these toys and he's spoiling him. I think he's trying to buy his love" Melinda explained to her. The judge wrote the stuff in her book. The judge asked Melinda a few more questions "Ok, Ms. Gordon thats all the questions I have for you" the judge said to her as she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Melinda walked out of the room and sat out there with Aiden and Jim.

"Mr. Clancy, come on in" the judge said. Jim walked in the office and sat down. The judge sat back down in her chair. "Mr. Clancy, how did you find out you had a child with Ms. Gordon" the judge asked him. "One of my friends who lived here called me and told me that they had been in contact with Melinda and he told me that Melinda told him Aiden was mine and she asked him not to tell me about it" Jim told her. "According to Ms. Gordon, she stated that your are trying to buy Aiden's love because the past few times you have had him all you have done is buy him stuff and take him places. Is that true" the judge asked him. "Yes I have bought him alot of stuff but I am not trying to buy his love. Aiden could care less about the stuff I buy him, when I took him shopping the other day I asked him what he wanted and he said nothing. What 5 year old says that when they go shopping, usually they want something. The other reason is because when I got some custody of him, I had nothing that would make him feel at home at my place and I just didn't want him to think I was some stranger taking him away from his mother. You understand what i'm saying right" Jim asked her. "Yes I do. Now I know you have tried to work out a deal with Ms. Gordon but she refuses why do you think that is" the judge asked him. "When I dropped Aiden off the other night, Me and Melinda sort of got into a heated conversation" the judge interrupted him "About what" she asked him. "Well I told her I wanted to work out a deal and she wouldn't and she started saying stuff like how she was so dissapointed when she found out Aiden was mine and how ashamed she is that he has to call me dad and some other personal things" Jim said. "Mind being specific about that" the judge asked him. "She went on to say that basically the whole time we were together was a waste and she said she only stayed with me for that long because I was just someone she liked to sleep with" Jim said. The judge wrote everything down in her book "Ok well thats all the questions I have for you" the judge got out of her seat and opened the door for Jim. Jim walked out and sat in the chair.

"Ok, Aiden I just want to ask you a few questions" the judge said to Aiden. Aiden looked at Melinda than looked up at Jim "It's ok. You'll be ok in there" Jim said to him. "Ok" Aiden said nervously. Aiden walked in the room and the judge shut the door. Aiden sat down in the chair, the judge sat down in her chair. "Aiden, I can tell your nervous but don't be. Ok." the judge said. "Ok" Aiden said. "Aiden, how do you like living with Mom" the judge asked him. "I like it me and mommy get along great but I just wish she would stop making me cross the ghosts over into the light, they scare me" Aiden said, he didn't catch himself right away by what he just said. The judge stared at him "Aiden, what do you mean by ghosts" she asked him. Aiden covered his mouth knowing what he just said "Oopsie" he mumbled. "Aiden, what do you mean by ghosts" she asked again. "Me and mommy can see the dead we can help cross them over into the light" Aiden explained to her. The judge wrote everything down in her book. "Aiden, how do you like spending with Dad" the judge asked him. "I like it, me and daddy get along great. I don't know why mommy and daddy hate each other, I just wish they could get along and be together" Aiden said. The judge wrote everything in her book. "Ok that's all the questions I have". The judge got up and opened the door, Aiden walked out. The judge came out "I will have a decision soon" the judge said and went back in her office and shut the door.

The judge came out a 15 minutes later and called them all into the room, they all sat down "After reviewing all the statements from all three of you, I find it in the best interest If Aiden lives with.........."

TO BE CONTINUED

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	7. Consequences

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. PLEASE COMMENT! I would really like to know what you think of this fic and chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Consequences**

The judge came out a 15 minutes later and called them all into the room, they all sat down "After reviewing all the statements from all three of you, I find it in the best interest If Mr. Clancy has full custody of Aiden. Ms. Gordon will have limited visitations right, we will work out something in a few minutes after I have a private talk with Ms. Gordon, so I'm going to have to ask you Mr. Clancy and Aiden to leave the room" the judge said. "Ok" Jim replied, Jim picked up Aiden and walked out of the room. Jim shut the office door. "Ms. Gordon do you know why I have gave Mr. Clancy full custody" the judge asked her. "No" Melinda responded. "I gave Mr. Clancy full custody because of what one of the gentleman statement was" the judge said. "What was the statement" Melinda asked. "That you cross ghosts over into the light" the judge said. Melinda's heart sunk "What do I have to do to get him back" Melinda asked her. The judge handed her some papers "Pyschological Testing and Counseling" Melinda asked as she looked at the papers. "Yes. You complete 90 days of Counseling and go every week for Pyschological Testing, you can get custody back, but the doctor's will give me an update every week on how you are responding to it" the judge explained. Melinda held her tears back "Ok" she replied.

The judge got up and opened the door and called Jim and Aiden back in. They both came in and sat down. The judge did the same "Ok now we are going to work out a schedule for Ms. Gordon's visitation rights. Ms. Gordon what days are best for you" the judge asked her. "Any day is fine" Melinda responded. "Ok how about on Mondays, Thursday's and Friday's you get Aiden for 3 hours each day" the judge asked her. "That's fine" Melinda said as she gave Jim a dirty look. "Ok your next court date will be 3 months from now" the judge said as she handed both Melinda and Jim a paper with the next court date on it. "Ok thank you your honor" Jim said. All 3 of them left the room.

Melinda had tears streaming down in her face as she walked out of the court building "How the hell could you" Melinda asked Jim. "How could I what" Jim asked. "Tell the judge about my gift" she said rudely. "What? I didn't tell her about your gift. I would never do that" Jim said. "You said it the other day and you did tell her. I HATE YOU, now thanks to you I have to go to counseling and have pyschological testing done" Melinda said as tears fell down her face. "Melinda, I swear I did not tell her" Jim said. "Yeah right. Just leave me alone, you got what you wanted" Melinda said. "STOP FIGHTING" Aiden yelled "Daddy didn't tell her I did" Aiden said. Jim and Melinda both stared "Aiden, how could you tell her that" Melinda asked him. "It slipped out" Aiden said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Aiden said. "I can't do this, I have to go" Melinda said and stormed off in tears. "Mommy hates me now" Aiden said almost in tears. "No, she does not hate, she is just upset" Jim said as he picked him up. "Can we just go home" Aiden asked him. "Yeah we can go home" Jim said.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. Trying To Reach Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 8: Trying To Reach Out**

Jim and Aiden both went home, Aiden went to his bedroom without saying anything and laid on the bed. Jim sat at the table with his hands on his head, he reached in his pocket to get his cell phone and dialed Melinda's cell phone number "Hello" Melinda said as she picked up. "Hey. Don't hang up" he said. "What do you want, Jim" she asked him. "Please talk to Aiden, he really didn't mean to say it Melinda" he said. "Jim, my own son turned on me. I am now going to be a lab project since I have to undergo pyschological testing and now counseling" Melinda said sarcastically. "What? She's making you do all that" Jim asked her. "Yes. Now look I don't hate Aiden. Just leave me alone Jim" Melinda said and hung up. Jim slammed his cell phone shut and put it on the table. Jim got up and went to Aiden's room, Aiden was asleep on his bed. Jim covered him up and tucked him in. Jim went out and laid on the reclider.

Aiden came out of his room a few hours later "I'm hungry" he said to his dad. "Ok. What do you want to eat" Jim asked him. "Pizza" Aiden responded. "Ok, I'll order some right now" Jim said as he got his cell phone out and ordered the pizza. Jim put in a movie for Aiden as they waited for the pizza to come. Jim sat on the couch next to Aiden "Mommy does not hate you, I talked to her on the phone while you were sleeping" Jim said to Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said. The doorbell rang, Jim went and got it and paid for the pizza. Jim put the pizza on the table, Aiden got up off of the couch and sat in the chair at the table, Jim put a slice on his plate "What do you want to drink buddy" Jim asked him "Milk please" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said and he went and got him milk. They both ate. Jim could tell something was wrong with Aiden. "What's wrong little man" Jim asked him "Mommy is in danger" Aiden said. "What do you mean she is in danger" Jim asked him. "A man is coming for her. Again" Aiden said. Jim looked at Aiden confused but concerned.

Melinda sat on the couch watching TV, the doorbell rang. Melinda got up and got it. Melinda's face froze in fear "Aaron, What are you doing her" she asked him. "I want you" he said in a evilish voice. "Just leave before I call the police and put your ass back in jail" Melinda said. "I don't think so" he pushed Melinda in the room and shut the door. Melinda grabbed the phone and it was just a busy signal. "You cut my phone line" she said. "Yeah. Do you how much I missed you" he said as he pushed Melinda against the wall and kissed her. Melinda smacked him upside the head and pushed him away and ran for her cell phone. "Oh you want to play rough again, I knew I always liked that about you" he said in a horny voice as he grabbed Melinda and pushed her down to the floor, practically holding her down on the floor. "Please don't do this again" Melinda pleaded as tears started to fall down her face. "Oh but come on you know you liked it last time" Aaron said as he ripped her shirt open, Melinda struggled with him "Please stop" Melinda who was now crying begged him "No one can stop us this time, since that brat is out of the picture" he said as he kissed her and pulled off her pants "Don't worry this will be over before you know it" Aaron said as he unzipped his pants.

TO BE CONTINUED!

PLEASE COMMENT!


	9. Saving Her

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 9: Saving Her**

Aaron unzipped his pants and pulled off Melinda's panties. "He's in there, daddy" Aiden said as they stood outside of her door. "Listen to me, when we get in here. I want you to run to the bathroom and lock the door. Understand" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden responded. Jim and Aiden walked in the house, they could hear struggling come from the living room. Aiden ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Jim ran to the living room and knocked Aaron off of Melinda just as he was about to go in her. Jim started beating up Aaron "Melinda call the police now" Jim said as he reached in his pocket and slid his cell phone over to Melinda. Melinda called the police as Jim kept beating him. Aaron laid there groaning in pain. The police walked in the door and arrested him and left.

Melinda sat on the couch with tears coming down her face. Jim sat on the couch next to her and took her in his arms "Are you ok" he asked her. Melinda nodded her head. "AIDEN, it's ok you can come out now" Jim hollered. "Is mommy ok" Aiden said as he came out. "She's gonna be ok, I think. Why don't you go in mommy's room and get her some clothes, so she can have some clothes to wear for the next few days" Jim told him "ok" he said and went to get her some clothes. "Where you taking me" she asked. "We're all going back to my place. You can sleep in the guest room" Jim told her. "Ok" she said. Aiden came out with a bag of clothes. "Do you want to take anything else with you" Jim asked her. Melida shook her head no. Jim picked her up and carried her out to his truck and buckled her up, Jim put Aiden in his booster seat and got in the car and drove off.

Jim carried her into his place and laid her on the bed in the guest room, he covered her up and left the room. "Come on little man, we got to get you to bed. It's late" Jim said to Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim went to Aiden's room and got him pajamas out and Aiden put them on and got into bed. Jim tucked him "Is mommy ok" Aiden asked him. "She's gonna be ok" Jim said. Jim kissed him on the head "Night" Jim said. "Night daddy, love you" Aiden said and turned over. "Love you too" Jim said as he shut off the light and walked out. Jim went and laid on the couch since Melinda was really sleeping in his room. A few minutes later, Melinda came out. "What's wrong" Jim asked her. "Why don't you come and sleep in your bed with me" Melinda said "I know that is your room" she said. "Oh well thats ok" Jim said. Melinda got on the couch and laid with him "What are you doing" Jim asked her. "I don't want to be alone right now" Melinda said as she snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his chest and putting her arm across him. "Ok" Jim said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for what you did earlier" Melinda said to him. "I'm just happy I was able to stop him before he got that far. Why didn't you tell me that happened to you before" Jim asked. "Can we please not talk about this now" Melinda asked. "Ok" Jim responded. A few minutes later they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

PLEASE COMMENT!


	10. Reprecussions, Confessions & Breakfast

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 10: Reprecussions, Confessions & Breakfast**

Melinda woke up a few hours later and kissed a sleeping Jim on the lips hard. "What are you doing" Jim asked sleepily. "Thanking you for what you did earlier" Melinda said. Melinda pulled up Jim's shirt and pulled off her shirt. Melinda pulled down his shorts and started to feel him. Jim became fully alert and opened his eyes "Melinda what are you doing" he said he pulled his shorts back up. "This is my way of thanking you for earlier" she said. "No, I don't want it not like this" he said. Melinda climbed over him and kissed him "I said no, not after what almost happened tonight. Your not ready" he exclaimed. Jim put a blanket over Melinda. "No I want you" Melinda said as she threw the blanket off and kissed him hard and pulled off his shirt. Jim pulled away "Stop it" Jim said. "Oh come on just do me. I'm easy. You know you want to" Melinda said as she felt him. "NO. Just stop" Jim said and got up. "Fine" Melinda put her shirt on "I'll go get it somewhere else" she said and walked to the door. Jim went after her and blocked the door. "Move it now" Melinda said. "NO. I am not letting you do this to yourself" he said. "Why the hell do you even care" she asked. "Because I just do and your not leaving at least not like this" Jim said. Melinda tried to push Jim out of the way, Jim wrapped his arms around Melinda "It's going to be ok. Just stop" he said. Melinda began to cry.

A few hours later Jim and Melinda were sitting at the table "So tell me how did it happen" Jim asked her. "A days after we broke up, I went to a party with one of my friends and I got drunk and I was wild, so I started hitting on Aaron and before I knew it he was forcing me to do, I told him to stop but he didn't and I screamed but the music was so loud no one heard" Melinda said. "If you don't want to talk about this we don't have to" Jim said. "It's ok. Anyway I tried to press charges against him but he was friends with one of the deputies at the time and he convinced them I was crazy" Melinda said. "Oh god" Jim said. "So a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant and since he didn't use a condom I assumed it was his" Melinda exclaimed. "Uh this may be a bad time to tell you this but I didn't use a condom either, I was having trouble with the condom and you said hurry up, lets do this so I just threw it away" Jim said. "It's fine, I'm happy Aiden is not his" Melinda said "He would come around every now and than and he would force me after that I just sort of gave in, I just didn't have the strength to fight back anymore, after that I just began to push everyone away from me" Melinda said as she took a sip of her hot tea "Then it came out he raped a few girls and it was enough evidence to arrest him and put him away but the judge only gave him 5 years in prison but he got out after 4 years on good behavior and after he got out he found me and tried to do it again but Aiden scared him away" Melinda said. "Why didn't you call me, I would have been on the next plane back here" Jim said. "You had your own life Jim, I wasn't going to burden you with my problems and a child" she said. "It wouldn't have been a burden" he said. Melinda looked at the clock "It's almost 7am. We like talked basically the whole night" she said. "Do you want breakfast" Jim asked. "I guess" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim responded.

Aiden came walking out of his room rubbing his eyes "Morning" he said. Melinda picked him up "Morning baby. Did you sleep ok" she asked him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah" he said "What's daddy doing" he asked as Jim was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Daddy is making breakfast for us" Melinda said. "No pancakes, I want french toast" Aiden said. Melinda laughed. "Ok little man, you got it" Jim said from the kitchen "You want OJ or Milk" Jim asked Aiden. "Milk please" Aiden said. "Ok. Melinda" Jim asked her. "You got coffee" Melinda asked. "Yeah I just made a fresh pot" Jim said. "Ok coffee is fine" she said. Jim put Aiden's glass of milk on the table and handed Melinda her coffee. Melinda put Aiden down in the chair at the table "Mommy are you ok from last night" Aiden asked her. "Yeah baby, I'm going to be just fine now" Melinda said as she stared at Jim who was cooking. "I was thinking maybe we could take Aiden to see that new Disney movie he has been wanting to see" Jim said to Melinda as he came out of the kitchen with a platter of food. "Yeah that might be a good idea" Melinda said. "What do you say little man" Jim asked him. "YES" he shouted in excitement "oh and can we play the games there" Aiden asked. "We will see" Melinda said. They all sat down at the table and ate.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	11. The 3 Words, 8 Letter Special

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 11: The 3 Words, 8 Letter Special**

A few days have passed. Jim, Melinda and Aiden spent the whole day out in New York City shopping and seeing the sights of the city. Jim walked out of Aiden's room after tucking him in, Melinda was sitting on the couch watching TV "Oh what a day. All that walking made him exhausted" Jim said. "He asleep" she asked. "Yeah" Jim said and sat in the reclider. "What do you say we order some take out food and we can watch a movie, you can pick the movie" Jim said. "Sure, sounds good to me" Melinda said. "Pizza or Chinese" Jim asked her as he looked through his phone. "Chinese" Melinda responded. "Ok" Jim order chinese food. The chinese food came a half hour later, Jim fixed her plate and his plate. "Want wine" Jim asked her. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. Jim came out with two plates and 2 glasses of wine. Jim put them down on the TV dinner table "So what movie did you pick" Jim asked her "Drag Me To Hell" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Jim said and sat down in the reclider with his food while, Melinda sat and ate on the couch. They both watched the whole movie, Melinda got up and sat in the reclider with Jim "Sorry this is just a little creepy though" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked her with a scared look on his face "This movie is giving me the creeps but its good" Jim said as he watched the movie. They sat in each other's arms as they watched the movie. The movie ended "Do you want to watch another one" Jim asked her. "Well I always wanted to see The Proposal" Melinda said. Jim ordered it off the cable. Melinda moved back over to the couch, Jim stayed in the reclider.

They both tried to watch it, but kept making quick glances at each other. They both stared at each other full of sexual tension, both were afraid to make a move on one another. Jim got up out of the reclider, Melinda got up off the couch "Uh you know I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired" Melinda said. "Yeah me too. So good night" Jim said. "Night" Melinda walked away and went to the bedroom. Jim shut off the TV and laid on the couch. Melinda got in bed and laid there for a minute, Jim and Melinda both got up from where they were laying, Jim walked towards the bedroom, Melinda walked out of the bedroom. They both stared at each other thinking to themselves if they should make a move or not. Melinda and Jim moved closer, they could tell both of them wanted it. Melinda made the first move and kissed Jim. Melinda pulled him by the shirt and pulled him in the room. They both made out uncontrolably. Jim pulled away "Wait ar...are you sure about this" Jim asked her out of breath. "Yes, I am. I.....I never been more sure about anything" Melinda said out of breath and kissed him again. They both continued to make out wildly. Melinda pulled off Jim's shirt as he did the same with her shirt. Jim carried Melinda over to to the bed, she wrapped her legs around him as they kissed.

Melinda and Jim both laid in bed out of breath. Jim stared at Melinda, and she stared at him. "Whoa" Jim said out of breath. "You can say that again" Melinda responded out of breath. Jim moved over and kissed her "I meant that too, what we just did. I don't want you to think I am just using you to get you into bed" Jim said and kissed her again. Melinda kissed him back "I know you meant it" she said and kissed him. Melinda rested her head on his chest, Jim slowly stroked her hair "Melinda, I love you......so much" Jim said. Melinda sat up and stared at Jim not saying one word.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Too Soon Or Not

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 11: Too Soon Or Not**

Melinda sat up and stared at Jim not saying one word, she moved in and kissed him "I love you too" she said and kissed him again. Melinda pulled Jim down with her and they began to make out again. A few minutes later they were under the covers Jim had his arm around her "So tell me did you mean what you meant a few weeks ago" Jim asked. "What do you mean" Melinda asked him as she turned around to face him. "That I sucked in bed and that I was only some fling" Jim said. "Jim, I didn't mean that. You should of known that. Other wise if I did I wouldn't be here right now" Melinda kissed him and put her arm around him. Melinda started to laugh "You actually thought I meant that. I don't believe you. I was just being a pregnant dog when I said that. Your great" Melinda said still laughing. "Ok ok enough" Jim said and kissed her. They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Melinda woke up early the next morning and jumped in the shower. Melinda was in the room changing when Jim woke up. "Hey morning" Jim said and got up. "Oh hey. Have a good sleep" Melinda asked. "Yeah that was until someone left the bed" Jim said and put his arms around her. "Oh sorry I have to be to work in like a half hour" she said and buttoned up her shirt. "What time do you have to be to work" Jim asked. "7:30am" she responded. "Good than we have plenty of time because it's only 6:00 in the morning" Jim said and kissed her. "Jim, the clock saying 7:00am" she said staring at the clock. "I moved it back an hour" Jim said. Melinda turned around "You what" Melinda said smiling. "I moved it back an hour" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. They began to make out again. Melinda pulled away "Sorry, we can't. I just took a shower" she said. "We both can take one later" Jim said and pulled her on to the bed with him. They had sex and then showered together.

Melinda was dressed and Aiden was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek "I'll see you after I get out of work ok. Daddy is taking you to the zoo today. Take some good pictures, I want to hear all about when I get back" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said and kissed her. Jim came out of the room after he got dressed. "And I'll see you later" Melinda said and kissed Jim. "Yeah" Jim smiled and kissed her back. "Yuck" Aiden said staring at them. "What" Melinda said. "That's nasty" Aiden said. Jim laughed "You won't be saying that in like 10 years from now" Jim said. Melinda hit Jim on the arm. "Sorry jeez" Jim said. Aiden went back to eating his breakfast. Jim walked Melinda to the door and kissed her again "I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him than left. Jim came back and sat at the table and poured some cereal into the bowl and put milk in "So are you and mommy going to get married" Aiden asked. "Maybe, someday" Jim said. "Mommy hasn't been happy in a while now she is" Aiden said "You should ask her" Aiden said. "You think so" Jim said. "Yes. Ask her" Aiden said. Jim sat at the table eating his cereal and thinking. "Well we have dated before for a long time. I'd be happy to call her my wife. Should I ask her or is it too soon" Jim sat there thinking in his head. Aiden sat there eating his cereal.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	13. Hurt

**I do now own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 13: Hurt**

Jim took Aiden to the zoo after Melinda left for work. Jim was carrying Aiden on his shoulders, Jim put him down when the got in the restaurant "Ok little man what do you want to eat" Jim asked him. "Hot dog and fries" he said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim ordered there food and sat at the table. "You having fun so far" Jim asked him. "Yes. Can we go see the reptiles and snakes next" Aiden asked him. "Yeah sure, eat your food first" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said and ate his food. They both finished eating, Jim cleaned off Aiden's face which had ketchup all over it from the fries. They both grabbed their pops and went to the Reptile/Snake Dome. Aiden walked by the snakes as Jim went to check out the reptiles "Aiden stay where I can see you" Jim said. Aiden came back a few minutes "Ok lets go" Aiden said "They're boring" he said. "Ok lets go" Jim said. Aiden ran over to the Zoo Playground. Jim sat on the bench reading the handouts from the Zoo. Aiden was playing on the fire house pole and pirate ship wheel. A few minutes later, Jim heard Aiden start screaming. Jim looked up and seen Aiden on the ground, Jim went running over, "Oh god Aiden, what happened" Jim said as he helped him up. Aiden had blood all over his mouth and was holding his arm. "I fell off top of that thing and my arm hurts" he cried. Jim grabbed tissue out of his pocket and put it over Aiden's mouth. "Ok come on" Jim said and picked him up. Jim took Aiden to the hospital.

Jim and Aiden both sat in the room waiting for the doctor. The nurse came in with a tray "We're going to have to give him a shot" the nurse said and put the tray down on the table next to Aiden's bed. Aiden stared at the needles on the tray, the nurse picked up one and started to see if it would work "No I don't want that" Aiden said as he started to freak out. "Aiden, this is going to make you feel better" Jim said. "No. Don't want" Aiden said and got off the bed. Jim picked him up and put him back on the bed. The nurse came over to the bed with the needle "NO" Aiden screamed and clung to Jim. "Aiden, its only go to feel like a pinch. It don't hurt bad" Jim said trying to calm him down. "Where do you have to give him it at" Jim asked the nurse. "We prefer to give the shot in the hip" the nurse responded. "Whoa wait" Jim said and covered Aiden's ears. "He's only 5. He'll scream bloody murder if you give him a shot there. I know I even hate those shots and they hurt. Can't you give it to him in the arm or something" Jim said. Jim put Aiden on the bed, the doctor walked in "If he won't take the shot we'll have to restrain him" the doctor said. Jim picked Aiden up, the nurse pulled up Aiden's sleeve, Aiden started to cry. "Aiden I'm right. Come on buddy don't cry. I'll take you to Toys R Us after if your good" Jim said. Aiden screamed as he felt the needle. Jim sat back in the chair holding Aiden. "Now what" Jim asked the nurse. "Were going to take him back to the casting room and he has to choose what color cast he wants" the nurse said. Jim carried Aiden down to the room "Daddy no more shots" Aiden said. Jim put him on the bed in the casting room and wiped the tears off Aiden's face "No more shots" Jim said and kissed him on the head.

Melinda came barging in the room "Oh my god" she said. "I don't know I guess he fell off the jungle gym at the playground. "Wait a minute what do you mean you don't know, you were suppose to be watching him" Melinda said. "We'll be right back baby" Melinda told Aiden. Melinda pulled Jim out of the room. "Mel just calm down he's going to be fine after they put the cast on" Jim said. "Oh whatever Jim, if you were just watching him this would of never happened. Your not ready to be a father, your a stupid guy with the mind of 16 year old instead of a 29 year old. And what father lets this happen to their kid? Your not a good father, your just a stupid jackass" Melinda said. "I'm taking him home with me tonight. Just go we don't want you here" Melinda said. "Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this too happen" Jim said. Jim kissed Melinda. Melinda slapped him hard. "I don't want your pathetic apology. AND Don't ever do that again. I don't even know what I was thinking getting back together with you. As far as I'm concerned We're done! NOW GO" Melinda said rudely. Jim looked hurt and left. Melinda went back in the room with Aiden. Jim walked out of the hospital with tears in his eyes.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	14. Broken Hearts

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 14: Broken Hearts**

m walked in his penthouse and went straight to his bedroom, he threw the small bag, a small box rolled out of the bad and onto the floor. "So much for forever" he said and laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Jim laid there thinking to himself "Maybe she's right, Maybe I am a bad father" he said to himself. "Its my fault what happened at the zoo" Jim said and got out of bed and went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pill bottle and took a few sleeping pills. Jim walked around the pent house and noticed how quiet it was. He wasn't used to it being quiet anymore. Jim grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to the bedroom drinking it. He got back in bed and fell asleep.

Melinda & Aiden walked into Melinda's house. Melinda had a bag with dinner in it for her and Aiden. "Why aren't we going home" Aiden asked her. "We are home, baby" she said. "No, I want to go daddy's now" Aiden demanded. "Aiden, not now" Melinda said. Melinda put the food on the table and took it out "Come on baby eat your dinner before it gets cold" Melinda said. "What do you want to drink" she asked him. Aiden sat down at the table "Milk" he said. Melinda got him milk and poured it in a glass for him and gave him it. They both ate dinner quietly. Aiden finished his dinner "Can we go to daddy's now" Aiden said. "No. Now don't ask again" Melinda said. "I WANT GO TO DADDY'S NOW" Aiden yelled at her. "Go to your room right now young man" Melinda said "and stay there until you get rid of that attitude" she said. "I Want to go to daddy's now. I don't want to stay here" Aiden said and stayed seated in his chair. "Aiden ROOM NOW" Melinda said in. "I HATE YOU" Aiden yelled and ran to his room and slammed the door. Melinda check on Aiden a few hours later, he was in bed but wasn't sleeping, Melinda sat on his bed and went to kiss him good night, he moved away and turned on his side. Melinda sighed and tucked him in "GO" Aiden said "Daddy waisted money on you today. Hopefully he take it back to store. Your too mean to him" Aiden said and undid the covers. Melinda left his room and locked everything up.

Melinda went to her room and put her night clothes on and got in bed. Melinda laid in bed wondering why Jim hasn't called and apologized to Aiden yet for what he did at the Zoo today "He probably had his eyes on some woman when he wasn't watching Aiden" Melinda said to herself and rolled her eyes "So typical of him. God, am I happy I ended it when I had the chance. He probably would of cheated anyway" she said and turned over in bed.

Jim was up a few hours later, he looked at the clock it said 2:38am. Jim got up and got another beer. He stared into Aiden's empty room. "It is my fault I should have been paying attention instead of reading that pamplet" Jim said to him. Jim went back to his room and laid back in his bed "I wonder if she meant any of it. It was probably just some plot" Jim said to himself and drank his beer. A bottle of sleeping pills were on the nightstand. Jim took a few more and went back to sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. Lie After Lie

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 15: Lie After Lie**

A week has passed, Melinda wouldn't let Jim see or even talk to Aiden. Melinda got a letter a few days ago in the mail saying she was to report to court. Melinda walked in the court room, Jim was sitting on his side of the court room with his lawyer. Melinda sat on her side with her lawyer who was already there. Melinda stared over at Jim with a mean look on her face. The judge entered the room and reviewed the case. "I don't see what the problem is, he took Aiden to the zoo and he fell. Ms. Gordon it happens. I'm sure Mr. Clancy didn't mean it intentionally" the judge said. Melinda's lawyer stood up "My client has told me that her son is picking up foul language from Mr. Clancy" Melinda's lawyer said to the judge. Jim looked at his lawyer "That is not true I do not use any foul language around my son" Jim said to the judge. The judge didn't say anything and wrote something down in the folder. "Has your client been completing her Psychological Therapy and Sessions" the judge asked Melinda's lawyer. "Yes your honor and she has been responding extremely well to the session. I have paperwork right here if you want to see it" her lawyer said. Jim thought to himself "She hasn't been going to no therapy or anything, she lived with me for like 2 weeks and I don't remember her going to any therapy sessions" Jim whispered to his lawyer. "Ok" his lawyer said. His lawyer stood up "Your honor my client just told me he and Ms. Gordon lived together for 2 weeks and he doesn't remember her going to any therapy session, she was basically always home with her son and Mr. Clancy" Jim's lawyer told the judge. "Can I see the paperwork from the therapy sessions" the judge said to Melinda's lawyer. Melinda's lawyer handed the judge the paper work "It says right here she has been attending therapy sessions for the last 2 weeks" the judge said. "As of right now, i'm going to have to give Ms. Gordon full custody of Aiden. Mr. Clancy, I want you to get help on your foul language and we'll meet back here after the first of the year" the judge said and left the court room.

Jim talked to his lawyer for a few minutes, Jim was outside when Melinda walked out "Why are you doing this" he asked her. "Because your not fit to be a father, if you were this would of never have happened" Melinda said and walked away. Jim went after her "Mel, just let me see him for a few hours. Please" Jim said. "No. I have to do what's best for my son and you are a bad influence" Melinda said. "Can I at least stop by and see him for a few hours on Christmas Day" Jim asked her. Melinda laughed "Absolutely not" Melinda said and walked away. Jim looked hurt, he walked the other way to his truck.

Aiden was at home with the babysitter when Melinda walked in. Melinda paid the babysitter and the babysitter left. "So can I? Can I go see daddy" Aiden asked her. Melinda sat down next to Aiden "Aiden, the judge thinks daddy is a bad influence on you so the judge thinks its best If you stay here" Melinda said. "No that is what you are saying. It's all you. What did you have to do to lie to the judge" Aiden smart mouthed her. "Don't talk that way to me young man" Melinda said to him. "Daddy saved you from Aaron and you treat him bad. He was even going to ask you to marry him, he bought a ring" Aiden said. "No he didn't Aiden" Melinda said. "I hope he takes it back. I hope daddy moves on" Aiden said and started to walk away. "Believe me he probably already has moved on" Melinda said. Aiden came back and took his toys "I hate you. If I can't see daddy, I don't want to see you" Aiden said and walked away. Aiden went to his room and slammed the door. Melinda sighed.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	16. Mistakes

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**This is going to be a heartbreaking chapter.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 16: Mistakes**

was about 7:30pm, Jim sat at the bar having a drink after a long day at court he still couldn't believe how Melinda could lie like that and have Aiden taken from him, all because he fell at the Zoo. Jim just sat there drinking his beer, Jim noticed a girl staring at him from across the bar. The girl walked over at sat next to him "You look like your having the time of your life" she said to him. "I'm just having a bad day that's all" Jim said, he didn't even bother to look at her. "Can you give us a round of shots" she said to the bartender. The bartender nodded to her. "My name is Chelsea" she said to Jim. "Jim" he said "Nice to meet you" he said. The bartender brought the shots over. "So want me to turn your day into a good day" she asked him. "How do you plan on doing that" he asked her. Chelsea placed her hand on his leg and started to move her hand to his private. "No I'm not in the mood" he said and moved her hand away. "Ok well than just have some of these shots with me" she pushed 4 shots toward him. "Ok fine. I have to make a quick call though" Jim said and got up out of his chair. Jim made a quick phone call and sat back. "Cheers" she said. They both drank all their shots. Jim and Chelsea both left the bar with each other.

Later that night, Melinda laid in her bed think about how she acted towards Jim in the past week, she couldn't believe why she was like that to him. Melinda sat up in bed as she remembered what Aiden told her this evening about how Jim bought a ring for her. "Oh god how could I be so stupid, I just pushed the man I love away. How could I have been such a pregnant dog to him. I don't think he'll ever forgive me now" she said to herself. Melinda stared at her cell phone, she was tempted to call Jim. She picked up her phone and started to dial his number but hung the phone up "I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to" she said and put her phone back on the nightstand. Melinda laid back down "I'll call Jim in the morning and let him see Aiden" she said to herself. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and looked through the pictures that she took on the trip she, Jim and Aiden went on to New York City. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked at the pictures of her and Jim.

Aiden was walking around with his book bag. He stuff his bed to make it look like he was still sleeping. Aiden quietly tiptoed out of his room and unlocked the front door and walked out, he quietly shut the door and ran off down the street. Aiden looked both ways, he didn't know which way to go "This way" Aiden said to himself, he went that way and went running down the street.

Melinda woke up the next morning and walked in to Aiden's room "Come on baby, we're gonna go see daddy today" Melinda said. Aiden didn't answer her "Aiden I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean what I said" she shook him and pulled off the covers and see pillows under the covers. "Aiden" Melinda looked around, she started to freak out. "AIDEN. Come on this is not funny" Melinda said and looked in every room in the house. Melinda called 911 and reported him missing. The police came over and asked her questions "Do you know where your son could of went" the officer asked her. "I don't know maybe to his father's. I don't know" Melinda said, she was crying. "We already contacted Mr. Clancy, Aiden isn't there" the officer said. "Oh god" Melinda cried. Melinda was saying in her mind this was her fault Aiden ran away. One of the police officers received a phone call, the police officer sat down next to Melinda who was sitting on the couch "Did they find him yet? Is he ok" she asked the officer. The officer looked like he was about to tell her bad news.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	17. Melinda's Apology

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 17: Melinda's Apology**

"Is my son ok" Melinda asked the officer. "He's being taken to the hospital for a check-up, just to be on the safe side and make sure everything is alright. "Oh thank god" Melinda was in tears and grabbed her car keys and purse. Melinda left the house as one of her friends stayed behind while the police left. Melinda got in her car and called Jim. Jim's phone started ringing "Please tell me you found him" he asked her in a worried voice over the phone. "Yes. They're taking him to the hospital right now to make sure he's alright" she said, tears fell down her face. "Thank god" Jim said and looked like he was about to cry "I'm on my way there right now" Jim said. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. They both hung up.

Jim was the first to get to the hospital. A nurse directed Jim to where, Jim walked in the room, two police officers were in the room "Daddy" Aiden jumped off the bed and hugged Jim. Jim hugged him tight "Aiden, don't ever do that again" Jim said and kissed him on the head. "Ok I won't" Aiden said. Melinda came running in the room and hugged Aiden and kissed him "Baby, don't ever do that again. Look I'm sorry for the way I was but promise me you won't do that again" Melinda said in tears. "Ok I won't" Aiden kissed her. Jim put Aiden on the bed "Baby, where do you go when you were gone all that time" she asked Aiden. "I went to daddy's last night but than I seen him with a girl, so I left" Aiden said. "Oh" Melinda said and looked at Jim. "I'll explain later" Jim said. "Buddy, that girl was just a friend. There was nothing going on between me and that girl" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said "I want to go home" he said. "Soon" Melinda said.

A few hours later, Jim carried a sleeping Aiden into his penthouse, Melinda followed behind him. Jim put Aiden in his bed and tucked him in. Jim kissed him on the head and left the room. Jim sat on the couch with Melinda "Thank god he's ok. When you called earlier and told me he was missing, I nearly had a heart attack" Jim said. "I know. I walked in his room and he wasn't there, I just started freaking out" Melinda said. "Should we ground him for trying to run away" Jim asked her. "Well technically he didn't try to run away, he just went to his other home and hid because he seen you with a girl" Melinda said in sort of a jealous voice when she mentioned the girl. Jim could tell it was bothering her. "Ok" Jim said. "Well I guess I'll get going" Melinda said. "Melinda, nothing happened between me and that girl. Yes, I brought her back here but I became fully alert before we even done anything" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she looked relieved. Melinda walked over and kissed Jim "I'm so sorry for being a pregnant dog. I should have never gotten so mad over that one little incident. I'm so sorry, Please forgive me. Give me another chance, I beg you" Melinda said and kissed him again. "I'm sorry" she said again and kissed him hard. Jim pulled away "Melinda, just stop" Jim said "I c........."

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. Fever

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 18: Fever**

Jim pulled away "Melinda just stop" Jim said. "I c.......I mean we can't be together. It's going to take me some time before I can forgive you" he said. "Jim, please I'm sorry. I love you so much" Melinda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Mel, I'm sorry but no. We can't be a couple now" Jim pulled away "I'm tired of you always blaming me for something and breaking up with me than come back crawling to me. It's just not fair, I loved you and you blamed me for Aiden falling off the jungle gym and calling me names as usual. I'm just tired of it" he said. "I promise I won't be like that anymore. Please give me another chance" she begged. "Maybe someday I will" Jim said and walked away. "And if we ever do get back together one day, we need to work on our trust issues; you lied in court, you never even went to any counseling and blamed me for swearing in front of Aiden, I would never swear in front of my son" he said. "If this is about the therapy you have to do I'll go tell the judge I lied" Melinda said. "No that's ok. I'm going to do it. I want the court to know I'm a good father" Jim said "Now your welcome to stay here for the night, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch" he said. "You can sleep in the bed with me, I won't try anything" Melinda said. "No that's ok. I'll take the couch" Jim responded. "Ok" Melinda said and went to the bedroom. Melinda opened one of the drawers to get one of her nighties out and seen a small box in the drawer, Melinda opened the box up and seen the engagement "damn you Melinda, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut" Melinda said and put the ring back in the box. Melinda changed into her nightie and got into bed.

In the middle of the night, Aiden woke up and walked out of the room and over to the couch "Daddy" Aiden tapped Jim on the shoulder. Jim woke up "What's wrong buddy" he said sleepily. "I don't fe........" Aiden threw up. Jim got up "I'm sorry daddy" Aiden said. "It's ok" Jim said. Jim felt his forehead "You feel hot" Jim said. Jim picked Aiden up and carried Aiden into the bathroom and put him down on the sink, he grabbed thermometer from the medicine chest and checked Aiden's temperature "101.9" Jim mumbled to himself. "I going to die" Aiden said. "No little man, your not going to die" Jim said. Jim grabbed some medicine from the chest "No no that nasty" Aiden said when he seen Jim open the bottle. "I'll tell you what, I'll even take some" Jim said and put a little in the medicine cup, Jim took it and gagged in his mouth when he swallowed it "See now your turn" Jim said to Aiden. Jim rinsed out the cup and put medicine in for Aiden take, Aiden took the cup from Jim and took it "Water" Aiden said in disgust. Jim got him a glass of water. Jim carried Aiden back to his room and brought a bucket to the room in case he throws up again. Jim tucked him in "Night" Jim kissed him on the head. Jim went and cleaned up the throw up and laid back on the couch. Aiden came out a few minutes later with the bucket in his hand "What's wrong bud" Jim asked him. "Can I sleep out here with you" he asked him. Jim pulled him up on the couch with him and covered him up.

Jim woke up the next morning, Aiden was still asleep, he felt Aiden's forehead again "damn, he's still hot" Jim mumbled to himself. Jim slowly rolled Aiden off him and got up. Jim grabbed the phone book off the table and started to look up doctor's. Melinda walked out of the bedroom "Melinda, what is Aiden's doctor's name" Jim asked her while he flipped pages in the phone. "Dr. Smythe. Why? What's wrong?" Melinda said. "He woke up last night and threw up and he had a fever and I gave him medicine, but he's still hot" Jim said. Melinda went over and felt Aiden's head "Yeah he's got a fever alright" Melinda said. Jim called Aiden's doctor and made him an appointment "The appointment is at 11:30am" Jim said. "Ok you take him, I have work" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Will you call me and tell me what the doctor says" Melinda asked him. "Yeah I will" Jim said. Melinda kissed a sleeping Aiden on the cheek and left to go to work. Aiden woke up a few minutes later, Jim had clothes out for him to wear. "Where we going" Aiden asked weakly. "I'm taking you to the doctor's" Jim said. "No, I don't like doctor's" he said. "Nobody does, but don't worry I'll be right there with you" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	19. A Serious Illness

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 19: A Serious Illness**

Jim walked out of the doctor's office holding Aiden. Jim put him in his booster seat and drove home. Jim carried Aiden in the house and put him in bed and tucked him in. Jim called Melinda "Hello" she said. "Hey, I just got back from taking Aiden to the doctor's" he said. "What did he say" Melinda asked him. Jim's voice started to get raspy and worriedly "Mel, he has the swine flu" Jim said. "Oh god, I'm on my way home now" Melinda said and hung up. Aiden came out of his bedroom with his pillow and blanket and laid on the couch. "Daddy, peoples die from flu. I'm going to now" he said weakly. "No, your not going to die, I promise you that" Jim said. Jim covered him up "Your going to be fine. All you have to do is take your medicine the doctor gave you and that's all" Jim said and kissed him on the head. "Ok" he said.

Melinda walked in a few minutes later; Aiden was already asleep. "How is he" Melinda asked. Jim got up off of the floor by the couch. "He's asleep now. I have to run to the pharmacy and pick up his medicine, the doctor called it in" Jim said. "Ok" she said. Jim grabbed his car keys off the table and left. Melinda got on the couch with Aiden and snuggled up with him. "Oh god, please let him get better" Melinda mumbled to herself. "Is this the price I have to pay for being a pregnant dog" Melinda thought to herself. Aiden put his arm over Melinda, Melinda kissed him on the cheek. "Am I going to die" he asked as he opened his eyes. "No baby no your not going to die" Melinda said and kissed him again. Aiden fell asleep in Melinda's arms. Melinda had a worried look on her face as she watched him sleep.

An half hour later, Jim walked in with a few bags, "he still asleep" Jim asked her. "Yeah" she said. Melinda got up off of the couch and helped Jim with the bags. "Jeez how many vaporizer's did you buy" she asked him. "4. Why?" Jim said. "We only needed 2. One for his room and one for out here" Melinda responded. "Well I'm putting 2 out here, 1 in his bedroom and one in my bedroom in case he sleeps in there with you" Jim said, he had a worried look on his face. "Jim, be honest with me please" she said. Jim nodded. "Do you think he'll be ok" Melinda asked him. "I don't know" Jim said "This is swine flu were talking about, but the medicine will work on him but it will make him very weak and a lot of throwing up according to the doctor" Jim said. Melinda sat down in the chair "I don't want to lose him" she said in a scared voice. Jim pulled the chair next to her "We're not going to lose him, I promise you that" Jim said and hugged her. Melinda hugged him. They let go of each other, Jim reached in the bag and got a pharmacy bag out, it had all Aiden's medicine in it. Jim took it all out and showed it to Melinda "Every six hours he gets one of these and this one he takes 2 tea-sthingys of this every four to six hours and these pills every night before bed" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim got a bag of food out of the bag "I bought us all some dinner. We can heat it up later and eat it" he said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both took two vaporizers and hooked them up in the room and filled them up with the liquid and water. Melinda and Jim sat at the table watching Aiden sleep, both looked worried.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	20. Friends With Benefits

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 20: Friends With Benefits**

Jim was laying on the couch, Aiden was asleep next to him. Melinda came out of the bedroom and sat in the reclider. "Has he woke up yet" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head. "Jim why don't you go get some rest, I'll watch him" Melinda said. "No, I'm fine" Jim said. Melinda walked over and sat on the couch "Jim, you have to get some rest; don't you have work in the morning" Melinda asked. "No, I took a few weeks off" he said. "Come on than lets eat what you brought home earlier" Melinda said. Jim moved Aiden off him and got up off the couch. Jim heated up the food and Melinda set the table. They both ate dinner and drank wine. "Do you have work tomorrow" Jim asked her. "Yeah I just have to work tomorrow than I'm off" Melinda said. Jim took both of their plates and put them in the sink. Aiden woke up and started throwing up in the bucket, both Jim and Melinda rushed over to him. Melinda picked Aiden up "You give him a bath and I'll clean this up" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda took Aiden in the bathroom and started the bath, she tested the water once the bathtub was full "No bath" Aiden said "I'm tired". "I know baby, but we have to get this throw up off you and put on new pajamas than you can go back to sleep ok" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda gave Aiden a bath.

Melinda was in Aiden's room getting out new pajamas for him "Do you want something to eat" she asked Aiden. "No I want go to bed" Aiden said. "Baby you haven't ate anything all day. You want daddy to order pizza for you" Melinda asked him. "Ok fine" he said. Jim came in the room "Hey buddy how you feeling" Jim said as he sat on the bed. "Sick and Tired" Aiden said. "Can you order him a pizza, I'll give you money for it" Melinda said. "Yeah sure, don't worry about I got it" Jim said. "Ok come on little man" Jim picked Aiden up and carried him out of the room and put him down on the couch. Jim ordered Aiden pizza and than turned on the TV for him "What do you want to watch" Jim asked him. "A movie" Aiden said "A Christmas Story" Aiden said when he seen it advertise on tv. "Ok" Jim went On Demand and rented it. The pizza came. Melinda put a plate on the couch next to Aiden and put 2 slices of pizza on it for him to eat. Jim and Melinda sat at the table talking. "He does look like he's getting some of his color back" Melinda said. "Yeah thank god" Jim said "All the medicine and this vicks in the air is helping I guess" he said. "Your so good with him" Melinda said. "Well he's my son. I love him" Jim said as he drank some of his wine for dinner.

An hour later, Aiden was asleep, he had ate all the pizza on his plate. Jim cleaned up the mess and put everything away. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower" Jim told Melinda who was sitting on the reclider. "Ok" Melinda replied. Jim went to the bathroom and shut the door. Melinda sat in the reclider for a few minutes, she was watching the movie Aiden fell asleep to. Melinda got up and went in the bathroom and took off her clothes and got in the shower behind Jim. She stared at him as he let the hot water run on him. Melinda wrapped her arms around him. Jim turned around "Melinda, what are you doing in here" Jim asked her. Melinda didn't say anything and pulled Jim in for a kiss. Jim moved away "Melinda, I said I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I need time to trust you again" Jim said. "Jim, who said anything about this being a relationship right now. We can be friends with benefits. No strings attached" Melinda said. She kissed him again, Jim didn't pull away and kissed her back.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	21. No Strings Attached

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 21: No Strings Attached**

They both kissed each other uncontrollably in the shower. Jim pulled away "Wait, we can't do this its just wrong" Jim said. "This isn't wrong. I want it, and like I said there no strings attached" Melinda asked him still kissing him. "We can't" Jim said and got out of the shower and put on his pants and left the bathroom. Melinda sighed and got out of the tub and put her robe on. Melinda walked out of the bathroom, Jim was standing in the hallway "You really mean it, no strings attached" Jim asked her. "Well yeah" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and carried her into the bedroom and shut the door. Jim untied her robe and Melinda pulled his pants down, they both fell onto the bed making out uncontrollably.

A few minutes later they both laid there in the bed naked and not saying a word to each other. Melinda got up, Jim pulled her back down on the bed and kissed her "Why don't you lay here for a while" he said. "Maybe another time" Melinda said. She kissed him and than put on her clothes and left the room. Jim got up and got dressed as well. Aiden was still sleeping when Jim and Melinda both came out. Jim sat in the reclider and Melinda sat on the couch. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Melinda said. "Ok Night" Jim said. Melinda went into the bed room and closed the door. Jim got up and covered Aiden up and sat back down in the reclider and went to sleep. The next morning Melinda woke up early and walked out into the living room; Aiden was asleep on the reclider with Jim. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Melinda covered them both up with the blanket, she kissed Aiden on the cheek and kissed Jim on the lips. She went into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later, Jim woke up. Melinda was sitting at the table watching tv and drinking her coffee "Hey morning. Can you watch Aiden tonight? Me and Max are going Christmas Shopping tonight and than maybe to see a movie" Melinda asked Jim. "Uh yeah sure" Jim said, he seemed a little jealous "So uh which mall you guys going to go to" Jim asked. "Oh you know probably Parkside Mall or Brookside Mall. Where we decides to go" Melinda said. "Oh cool" Jim said. Jim moved Aiden off him so he could get up. A sleeping Aiden groaned and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. Jim laid back in the chair since he couldn't get up. Melinda grabbed her phone and took more pictures "Ok ok ok enough now" Jim said "So what time are you going out tonight" Jim asked her "Around 6:30pm" Melinda said. She could tell Jim was getting a little jealous. "Ok" Jim said. "How much stuff do you usually buy Aiden for Christmas" Jim asked her. "A lot and I mean a lot" Melinda said. "I'll probably go and get some shopping done this weekend. I'll probably take him with me" Jim said smiling "I just hate to see this little guy sick" Jim said as he kissed a sleeping Aiden on the head. "Yeah I know me too" Melinda said.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	22. A Big Mistake

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 22: A Big Mistake**

Jim & Aiden both ate dinner "How you feeling little man" Jim asked him. "A little better" Aiden said. "Good" Jim said. "Maybe tomorrow we can go Christmas Shopping and you can go see Santa Claus" Jim said. "There is no Santa" Aiden said. Jim looked puzzled when he heard his 5 year old son say that. Jim got up and sat next to him "Who told you that little man" Jim asked him. "A ghost" Aiden said. "Is the ghost here" Jim asked him. "No" Aiden said. "He's crossed over" Aiden said. Jim pulled Aiden up on his lap "Aiden, there is a Santa Claus" Jim said. "Than how do he send all the presents in one night" Aiden asked. "Well when it's Christmas here it's not Christmas there. Lets say when it's Christmas on the other side of the world it's not Christmas here. You get what I mean" Jim asked him. "Yeah" Aiden said "So there is a Santa" Aiden asked again. "Absolutely I wouldn't lie about that" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. "When is mommy going to be home" Aiden asked. "Oh she'll be home soon, Well I hope" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. "Daddy do you love mommy" Aiden asked him. "With all my heart Aiden, but were just being friends for now. We need sometime to be able to trust each other again" Jim said. "Are mad mommy went shopping with a man tonight" Aiden asked. "Promise not tell her" Jim said. "Pinky swear" Aiden said and held out his pinky, Jim pinky swore to him "Well I'm jealous she went out with the man but that's what we agreed on for now" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered Aiden up as he laid back down on the couch.

The doorbell rang, Jim got up and answered it "Chelsea what are you doing here" Jim asked when he seen who was at the door. "I came to see you and see how your son is feeling. I heard was sick with the swine flu so I bought him some Soup and some Gatorade, they say Gatorade is good to drink when your sick" Chelsea said. "Thanks" Jim took the two bags from her hand "Come on in" Jim said. Chelsea came in "What's your son's name again" Chelsea asked "Aiden" Jim said. "So how is he feeling today" she asked. "Oh he's doing a little better today" Jim said. "Why don't you sit down" Jim said as he pulled out the chair from the table. Jim took the bag in the kitchen and put it away. Jim sat down at the table with her. Chelsea looked over at the couch, Aiden was sound asleep. "Aw he looks so precious" she said. Jim could feel her foot going up his leg "Chelsea, what are you doing" Jim asked her. "Well you know I figured since you wouldnt do it last time, that maybe you'll do it today and by the looks of it you haven't exactly pulled away" Chelsea said she moved her foot between his legs. Chelsea got up and kissed him. Jim pulled away, "Chelsea I don't know if this is a good idea" Jim said. Chelsea pushed him into the bed room and closed the door, she started to unzip his pants, Jim grabbed his pants and zipped them back up "I'll tell you what, if you don't like what I do to I'll stop" Chelsea said and took off her shirt. "Oh what the hell, it's just friends with benefits" Jim said, Jim started to kiss her and she pushed him on the bed pulling off his pants and taking off hers. Jim started to wonder to himself if Melinda really meant it was just a friends with benefits between them or was that just her way to be with him again. "Chelsea, I.........."

Melinda walked into Max's apartment with a bunch of bags "Thanks for letting me keep my gifts here, Aiden is such a snopper" Melinda said. "Oh it's no problem" Max said. Melinda put her bags in his closet and closed the door. Max surprised Melinda by kissing her, Melinda didn't pull away and kissed him. Melinda started to wonder if Jim really thought it was friends with benefits thing or if he really just did it to be with her. Melinda pulled away "Max, I don't know" Melinda said. Max kissed her again and she didn't pull away.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	23. Our Little Snooper

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 23: Our Little Snooper**

"Max, I'm sorry I can't do this" Melinda pulled away, Melinda fixed her clothes "Oh come on Melinda" Max said. "What do you even see in the bastard" Max asked her. Melinda slapped Max across the face "don't ever call Jim that, I love him and he's the father of my son" Melinda said as she took her bags from the closet and left his apartment.

Jim pulled Chelsea off him and pulled up his pants "I can't do this to Melinda, I love her" Jim said. "Oh come on Jim" Chelsea said. She took off her panties and spread her legs on the bed "You know you want it" she said. Jim threw her clothes on her. "Get dressed NOW" Jim said. "Why do you want that bitch anyway. She probably doesn't really even love you and what does she have that I don't" Chelsea said. "She is not a bitch, her name is Melinda. Well for one thing she doesn't whore around like you. NOW get dressed" Jim said. Chelsea looked offended and got dressed "You lost you chance in getting this ass" she said and grabbed her things and left, Melinda came walked in as she left.

"What's going on" Melinda asked as she walked in the apartment. "Nothing. How was your shopping" Jim asked her as he helped her with the bags. "Oh good" Melinda said. "Do you have a place where I can hide these from Aiden" Melinda asked Jim. "Yeah sure" Jim grabbed his keys and went to the backroom and unlocked the closet door "You can put them in here" Jim said. "Thanks" Melinda said and she put her gifts in the closet. "I wish I didn't have to hide it but our little guy is such a snooper" Melinda said. "Takes after his mother" Jim said. "What does that mean" Melinda said. "Remember that night when we were together and you went in my drawer to find a shirt and you found the emerald necklace I bought you and than you kept asking me all Christmas eve If I had something for you and I kept putting it off" Jim said. "Oh yeah how can I forgot" Melinda said "I still have it too" Melinda pulled down her turtle neck to reveal the necklace "I thought you would've gotten rid of it by now" Jim said. "No, I'll always cherish this gift from you. Always" Melinda said. Jim was speechless and didn't say anything. "Do you still have that ring I bought you" Melinda asked him. Jim took off his necklace and slid the ring off "of course" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna hit the sack early" Melinda said. "Ok. Good night" Jim said. "Night" Melinda said and went in the bedroom. Jim tucked Aiden in on the couch and kissed him on the head "Night little man" he said.

Jim walked in his bedroom, Melinda was already in bed. Jim took off his pants only leaving on his boxers and a tank top. He got in bed with Melinda and wrapped his arm around her "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "Well I'm getting tired of sleeping in the reclider so I came in here" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda snuggled next to him and they both fell asleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	24. Making Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 24: Making Up**

Melinda woke up the next morning, she snuggled against Jim and felt something hard by her lower back and knew exactly what it was, she moved away "Jeez Jim, what the hell could make you so horny. I have clothes on" Melinda said. Jim pulled her close to him "It's morning, its like normal for guy and plus you know you like it" Jim kissed her neck. "Don't think your getting anything" Melinda said and got out of bed. "Ok fine I'll take care of it" Jim said. He got up and went to the bathroom. Melinda went to Aiden's room, he was still asleep in bed. Jim came up behind her "He still asleep" he asked her. "Yep" Melinda said. "Good, come here" Jim picked her up and kissed her and carried her back to the bedroom. Jim closed the door.

They were both making out uncontrollably and wildly. Melinda pulled of Jim's tank top. Jim pulled off her nightie and started kissing her all over. Melinda pushed Jim on the bed and climbed over him and kissed him, Jim rolled her over and got on top of her and they started kissing again. Melinda pulled off her panties, Jim pulled down his boxers, they started to have sex. A few minutes later, they were both laying under the covers, Melinda was laying on the side of Jim "Wow" she said. Jim kissed her "I love you" Jim said. Melinda sat over him "You mean it" Melinda asked. "Yes, I do. I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did" Jim said. "I shouldn't have either" Melinda said and kissed Jim "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim got out of bed "Where you going" Melinda asked. "Shower" Jim swept Melinda into his arms. They both showered together.

Aiden was watching TV when they both came out of the bedroom dressed up. "How you feeling little man" Jim asked Aiden "a little better" he said. "Good" Jim said and kissed him on the head. "Do I have to take that medicine" Aiden said as he seen Melinda getting his medicine ready for him to take. "Yes, don't you want to feel better" Jim asked. "I feel better" Aiden said. "Yes you still have to take it baby" Melinda said. Melinda gave him a glass of water and gave him some of the medicine, which he took. Jim picked him up "Ok come on we're gonna go do some shopping today" Jim said to Aiden as he carried him to his room. Jim picked out some of his clothes and Aiden changed. Jim and Melinda were kissing when Aiden came out of his room. "Ok I'm ready" Aiden said. Jim and Melinda both stopped kissing "Ok come on" Jim grabbed his jacket and Melinda put on Aiden's jacket and zipped it up. Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek "Mommy your not coming" Aiden said. "No this is just you and daddy going" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said and kissed her "Love you" he said. "Love you too baby" Melinda said. Jim kissed Melinda "We'll be back later babe" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "ok bye" she said. Jim and Aiden left to go shopping.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	25. False or Positive

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25: False Or Positive**

Jim and Aiden were eating in the mall "Daddy, now that you and mommy are back again. You going to ask her" Aiden asked Jim. Aiden was asking Jim about marrying Melinda since he already had the ring. "I don't know Aiden. It's going to be a while before I ask her" Jim said. "But why" Aiden asked. "Well because, I just want to be sure she wants to be with me before we get anymore serious" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said, he ate the rest of his hot dog and french fries. They went home after they got done eating. Jim put the bags in the bag and locked them up.

Melinda wasn't home. "Mommy isn't home" Aiden said. Jim seen a note on the table "Oh she went to the store she had to get something it says" Jim told Aiden as he read the letter.  
"Oh. O....." Aiden started to say and threw up, he was still sick. "I'm sorry daddy" Aiden said. "It's ok buddy, why don't you go to the bathroom, i'll be there in a minute" Jim said. Aiden covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Jim walked in and Aiden was throwing up more in the toilet. Jim got the medicine out of the medicine chest and got it ready for Aiden to take. Aiden took his medicine "Why don't you go rest. I'll put on a movie and you can take a nap" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim picked him up and carried him to the couch. Aiden got under the covers and laid down. Jim put on a movie and Aiden fell asleep a few minutes later from his medicine.

Melinda walked in a few minutes later and kissed Jim, she seen Aiden asleep on the couch "He get sick again" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim said "I'm getting a little worried Melinda" Jim said. "I know me too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim "I'll call the doctor tomorrow morning and tell him" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and kissed him again "I'll be right back" Melinda went to the bathroom with her purse and locked the door, she pulled a Home Pregnancy Test, she bought a test because her period was late and because she was feeling kind of nauseous. Melinda took the test out of the box and took it. Melinda waited a few minutes to see the results, she looked and buried it under the trash and left the bathroom. Jim was laying on his bed watching TV, Melinda came in and laid next to him. They both started making out.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	26. Her Confession

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: Her Confession**

Melinda & Jim both laid on the bed making out, Melinda pulled away a minute later "Jim, I'm pregnant" Melinda said. Jim had a huge smile on smile on his face "Are you serious" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Melinda said. "What's wrong you don't seem to happy" Jim said. "I don't think it's yours" Melinda said. "What do you mean, you don't think it's mine" Jim asked her. "The night before I was almost raped and you saved me I slept with someone else" Melinda said. "Oh who" Jim asked her. "Max" Melinda said. She got up out of the bed and left the room. Jim just laid there for a minute than went after her and hugged her "We'll work this out ok. If it's his kid, we'll manage" Jim said. "Are you sure" Melinda said. "Yes" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "Ok" she said.

The next day, Melinda was sitting at the table on the phone making an appointment for the doctor's. Jim snucked up behind her and started kissing her neck, Melinda started to giggle "Jim, stop I'm on the phone" she said. Jim started whispering something in her ear and went back to kissing her neck, she started to laugh. She hung up the phone "Your are a bad boy" Melinda said and laughed "But come on you would really do that to me" Melinda asked him "Oh yeah absolutely" Jim said and started to kiss her neck again, Melinda laughed "You are a freak" Melinda said. "I know" Jim said and kissed her. "So when's your appointment" Jim asked her. "It's at 10am, so another hour until I have to leave" Melinda said. "What? I can't go" Jim said. "Of course you can" Melinda said. "Good" Jim said. He walked away and went in the kitchen and got the cool whip in the bottle and came back out with it. Melinda looked at him "Oh jeez you weren't kidding were you" Melinda said. "Nope" Jim said, Melinda went running to the bed room and Jim went after her.

Jim & Melinda sat in the doctor's office and waiting for the doctor to come in. "Are you sure you want to do this even if its not yours" Melinda said. "Yes" Jim said. "We can do this" he said and kissed her. The doctor came in and performed the ultrasound of her, Jim's face lit up when he saw the small baby on the screen "It looks like your about 11 weeks pregnant" the doctor said. Melinda looked at Jim. The doctor gave them the picture of the ultrasound and they left. "It all adds up. It's Max's kid" Melinda said, she looked upset. Jim hugged her "It's going to be ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "Do you plan to tell him about the baby" Jim asked her in the truck on the way home. "Are you kidding me. Hell no" Melinda said. Jim reached out for her hand and held it. "I bet you it's a boy" Jim said. "No I bet you it's a girl" Melinda said. They went home playfully arguing about the sex of the baby.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	27. Midnight Movie

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: Midnight Movie**

Jim & Melinda laid in bed later that night "Are you sure your okay about this" Melinda asked. Jim turned over to her "Yes, I'm fine with this" Jim said and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Ok" Melinda said and smiled "but come on do it like you mean it" Melinda said. "You know what will happen if I do" Jim said. "And that's a bad thing Why" Melinda asked. Jim smiled and got over Melinda and kissed her. Melinda kissed him and pulled off his shirt "You don't waste no time do you" Jim said. "Nope" Melinda said. A few minutes later they were both under the covers, Melinda snuggled up against Jim "What are we going to do about Aiden? I'm getting really worried about him. He's getting sick everytime he eats something" Melinda said. "I know. When I called the doctor earlier she said it was just because of the medicine. I think it's more than that" Jim said. "Lets go check on him" Melinda said. "Yeah lets go" they both got out of bed and threw on some clothes.

They both went to Aiden's room, Aiden was laying on the bed with a bucket with him watching tv. They both sat on the bed with Aiden "hey buddy how you feeling" Jim asked. Melinda felt his forehead and face "he feels a little warm" Melinda said. "I feel ok" Aiden said. What are watching buddy" Jim asked him. "Stupid Barney, they don't have anything else on" Aiden said. Jim laughed. "Since you don't have school tomorrow, what do you say we watch a movie" Melinda said. "Yeah buddy go pick one" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden got out of the bed and handed Jim a dvd. Jim put in the dvd "I'm hungry" Aiden said. Melinda looked at Jim "What do you want baby" Melinda asked. "Can we have ice cream with the caramel in the candy" Aiden asked. "Ok" Melinda said and kissed him "Jim what kind you want" Melinda asked Jim "the rocky road" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed Jim and left the room. Melinda came back a minute later with 3 jugs of ice cream in her hand plus spoons. Melinda sat back on the bed with them and handed them their ice cream and a spoons. They all sat there and ate their ice cream and watched the movie.

Aiden stayed up and watched the whole movie, he looked on the both sides of him Jim & Melinda were both sleeping. "Ok you sleep here I sleep in big bed" Aiden said, he covered them both up. "Night Mommy love you" Aiden kissed her on the head. "Night daddy love you" Aiden kissed him on the head than shut off the tv and went to there room and got in the big bed and eventually fell asleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	28. An Error

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: An Error**

Melinda & Jim both laid asleep in Aiden's bed, Melinda started to wake up Melinda kissed him, she thought Aiden was still in asleep, Jim reached over and kissed her hard "Morning babe" Jim said sleepily. Melinda kissed him hard "Morning" Melinda said and looked in the bed "Where's Aiden" Melinda asked. Jim looked around the room and got up out of bed "I'll look around" Jim said, Melinda looked a little worried. Jim went to look around the house "Mel, come here" Jim said. Melinda came over to Jim "Did you find him" Melinda asked, still worried. Jim turned her to there bedroom, Aiden was still asleep in their bed under the covers. Melinda laughed "He outsmarted us last night" Melinda said. "I guess he did" Jim said, he pulled her close and kissed her "You know since he's still asleep we have time to shower and have a little fun before I go to work" Jim said, he had his arms around her. Melinda kissed him "You know some how I just love that idea" Melinda said. They both went and showered and had a little fun for a while. They both came out of the bathroom dressed and with a smile on their face. "Well that was fun" Melinda said. "Yeah it was great" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "We'll have to do "that" again" Melinda said and winked at him.

Aiden was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of cereal "Hey buddy" Jim said and sat on the couch with him "Want some" Aiden said with a mouth full of cereal, he held out a silverware with cereal on it out for Jim, Jim laughed and ate some "Why did you use a big bowl" Jim asked him. "The little bowls were hard to reach" Aiden said. Jim picked up the box of cereal, it was empty "Aiden, I just bought this cereal the other day what happened to it all" Jim asked. "I accidentally poured it all in. Want some more" Aiden asked and held the silverware out again with cereal on it. Jim laughed than ate some more. Melinda sat down next to Aiden "baby next time ask us if you want something" Melinda said. "Ok but I didn't want to bother you guys" Aiden said. Jim kissed Aiden on the head "I have to go to work, I'll see you guys later" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda got up and kissed Jim "Call me" Melinda said and kissed him. "Love you" Jim said. "Love you too" Melinda said. They kissed one last time & Jim left "Bye" Jim said as he walked out the door. "Bye daddy" Aiden said as he left.

Melinda & Aiden both sat on the couch watching cartoons and eating the big bowl of cereal. The phone started to ring, Melinda got up and answered it "Hello" Melinda said. "Hi, is this Ms. Gordon" the woman on the other line asked. "Yes this is she" Melinda said. "Ms. Gordon, this is Dr. Gellar calling from Rockland Memorial, we seem to have spotted an error on your recent visit and would you like to come in so we can explain what the error was or would you prefer to do this over the phone" Dr. Gellar asked. "The phone is fine" Melinda said. "Ok well it seems when we did the ultra sound there was some complications with the machine and the real results showed up once the machine was fixed and working right" Dr. Gellar said. "Ok so what does that mean" Melinda asked. "It means that you are not............" the doctor started to say.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	29. Charity

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Charity **

Melinda & Aiden sat in the penthouse watching TV. "Oh hey baby, we have to get ready. We can't be late for the basketball game" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said, he got up off the coach and went to his room to change, Melinda did the same. Melinda came out of her bedroom dressed, Aiden did a few minutes later. "Ok. Do you want anything to eat before we leave" Melinda asked. "No" Aiden said. "Ok but I'm taking a few juice boxes in case you get thirsty ok" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda got a few juice boxes "Mommy hurry up were going to be late" Aiden said. "Ok baby" Melinda said, she put the juice boxes in her purse. They both left the penthouse and went to the game.

Melinda & Aiden were sitting in a huge crowd in the city hall gymnasium with their friends, Jim was playing a basketball game for charity to raise money for the Children's Hospital. Melinda was talking to her friends Delia, Allie & Sarah. Aiden was sitting there with Sarah's daughter Morgan and Delia's son Ned. Ned & Morgan we're both talking about dates and all that. "So short guy who you going out with" Morgan asked him. "I'm looking for one. Mama says I can't date yet but Daddy says its fine" Aiden said. Melinda turned around and looked at him "What" Melinda said. "I'm liking you short guy" Morgan said. "Well me and daddy are going to have a little talk later" Melinda said. "Mommy, I'm almost 6" Aiden said. "Ok, just watch the game baby" Melinda said. They watched the game. Jim ended be smashed through the glass by a player on the other team and ended up getting hurt and was taken back to the locker room, Aiden ran back there and stayed in the locker room with him. A referee walked in the room "the coach wants to know if you are well enough to play the rest of the game" the referee asked. "Don't go back out there and play daddy" Aiden said. "Aiden, I want to finish playing the game" Jim said. "No. You'll get hurt" Aiden said. "I'll be fine" Jim said. "NO, don't go back out and play please" Aiden said. "Your really scared I'm going to get hurt again aren't you" Jim asked him. "Yes. Please don't go back out there" Aiden said. Jim hugged him "Ok I won't go back out there" Jim said. Jim shook his head no to the referee "Ok" the referee said and walked out.

Melinda walked in a few minutes later "Please tell me your ok" Melinda said. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore that's all" Jim said. Jim stood up and hugged her "He's a fast kid. The minute he seen that guy push you, you should of seen how fast he ran" Melinda said. "Yeah I know, they asked me if I wanted to finish playing and he like freaked out" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Come on lets go home" Melinda said. "Yeah just let me change out of this uniform" Jim said. "It's not that cold outside. Plus you know it's quite a turn on. And who knows you might get lucky later, if you wear this " Melinda said. "Oh so there's an up curve huh" Jim said. Melinda winked at him and kissed him. They both kissed. "Come on buddy we're going home" Jim said to Aiden. Melinda chuckled. Jim grabbed his bag and they all left.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	30. A Shocking Video

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: A Shocking Video**

Later that night, Jim tucked Aiden into bed "Daddy, can you read me a story" Aiden asked. "What book" Jim asked. "Charlie & The Chocolate Factory" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said, he got up and got the book and laid down next to Aiden and read a few chapters to him. Jim looked over at Aiden, he was fast asleep. Jim put the book on the table and kissed on the head "Good Night buddy. I Love You" Jim said. Jim tucked him in and kissed him on the head again and left the room.

Jim sat on the couch with Melinda, she had a video tape in her hand "What's that babe" Jim asked. "Oh. My friend Sarah gave me this. It's a birthing video, it shows you what to prepare for" Melinda said. "Ok. Lets watch it than" Jim said. He took the tape from her a pushed it and hit play. They both sat there watching it. All the sudden they showed the woman giving birth, there was a lot of blood and dilating. Melinda looked horrified because she had a C-Section when she had Aiden and the doctor's didn't think it wouldn't be a good idea to have another C-Section. Melinda covered her eyes. Jim just sat there in shock. They both looked VERY grossed out. The woman in the video had the baby. "Oh my god look" Jim said. "What. What. What. Did her ass explode" Melinda said in humorous but serious voice. She still had her eyes covered. "No, the baby is out. And look how happy the mother is now" Jim said. Melinda uncovered her eyes. They both stared at the baby in the video. Jim put her arm around her "Look how cute the baby is" Jim said. "Oh shut up, you don't have to do it" Melinda said, she got up and walked away, she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jim was fixing there dinner when she came out of the bathroom, Melinda took a quick shower. Jim kissed her, Melinda pulled away "Whoa. After that video, we are NEVER having sex again" Melinda said. "Ok that's fine. I can have a party for five" Jim said jokingly. Melinda kissed him "I didn't mean we couldn't have sex now, I mean after this baby is out. Never again" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he knew she didn't really mean it, he knew he's too hard for her to resist. Jim put there plates on the table, they both ate a romantic candlelit dinner. Melinda started rubbing her foot up Jim's leg "You know I got a call from the hospital today. My doctor called" Melinda said. "Oh ok. Please tell me everything is alright with the baby" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Oh yeah it is. They just made a little mistake" Melinda said. "What mistake is that" Jim asked, he could feel Melinda's foot going way up his leg, she could tell Jim was loving it. "Well It turns out I'm only 9 weeks pregnant" Melinda said. Melinda got up and sat on Jim's lap "So that makes you......." Melinda said. "OH MY GOD. It's mine" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said "And imagine how happy I am" Melinda said and kissed him. "Thank god" Jim said, he sound so excited. Jim picked Melinda up and carried her to there room, they began making out. Jim quickly closed the door as they made out wildly.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. A Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 31: A Surprise**

Jim was laying over Melinda, they were both moaning while they were heavily making out. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him "You were amazing" Melinda said. "So were you" Jim said and kissed her. They both made out for a few minutes. Jim got off her and laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. Melinda snuggled more closely to him and put his arm around "You snuggle anymore closer were gonna end up in the position we were in a minute ago" Jim joked. Melinda laughed. "Your kidding right" Melinda said as she felt something get hard by her back. "I'm sorry but you drive me crazy" Jim said. "Yeah I better" Melinda said, she turned her head and kissed him, Jim kissed her back. They both laid there for a few minutes. Jim could tell something was bothering Melinda, he turned her over to him "Baby tell me what's wrong" Jim asked her as he moved the hair out of her face. "Noth.......I'm worried about giving birth. I'm worried it might be like last time" Melinda said. "What happened last time" Jim asked. "I had no clue I was even pregnant and uh I had these bad ass stomach pains and I passed out, they had to do an emergency C-Section. And when Aiden was born he had to have a tube up his nose to help him breathe and the doctor told me that it was likely he would have autism because of the risk I took not knowing I was pregnant but thankfully he wasn't" Melinda said. "That is not going to happen again, You know your pregnant and I am here now" Jim said. "And I'm scared of giving birth, I mean EW you seen that video. It looked like her uterus was going to explode. And don't you dare say Child Birth is a beautiful process because you seen the same thing I saw" Melinda said in disgust. "You don't need to tell me twice" Jim said. Jim kissed her weak spot, Melinda turned around and kissed him "Your lucky your too hard to resist" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her, they both started making out uncontrollably again as Melinda climbed over him.

The next morning Aiden was in the kitchen looking in all the cupboard for something to eat, Melinda & Jim were still sleeping. "Ok here's the pancake mix" Aiden said and looked at the box "If only I could read" he said. He got the cooking griddle out and plugged it in and got a big bowl down and poured the box of pancake mix in the bowl, he looked at the pictures on the back showing the instructions, Aiden counted the amount of eggs the box said it needed. Aiden went and got the eggs and the other ingredients it needed from the refrigerator. He made the mix and started putting some of the batter on the hot griddle. He flipped some of the pancakes and put them on a plate after they looked done. Aiden got 2 plates down and put the pancakes on the plate, he got some fruit out and also put it on the plate. "Ok I'm done" Aiden said, he turned off the griddle and grabbed the tray and took it to Jim & Melinda's room. He got up on the bed with the tray "WAKE UP" Aiden said "BREAKFAST IS DONE" he said. Melinda & Jim were both cuddled on the bed, Jim woke up as did Melinda and they both sat up. Aiden got up and sat in between them "Uh Aiden did you make this yourself" Melinda asked and looked at Jim "uh huh" Aiden said "Now go on eat before gets cold" Aiden said. They both took a bite out of the pancakes "Wow not bad baby" Melinda said. "Aiden, how did you make these, you can't read yet" Jim asked in shock. "Duh I know I can't read yet. I just looked at the pictures on the box" Aiden said. "Ok but promise me the next time you want to make something you will come and get me or mommy and one of us will help you. We just don't want you to burn or hurt yourself" Jim said. "Ok I will" Aiden said. They both sat in the bed and ate breakfast and watched TV.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	32. Aiden's Horrible Dream

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 32: Aiden's Horrible Dream**

Aiden was fast asleep in his room, Jim had just read him a story and put him to bed 45 minutes ago or so, Jim was watching TV in the Family Room when he was startled by Aiden screaming "NOOOOOOOOO" Aiden screamed from his room. Jim got up and ran to Aiden's room, Aiden was coming out of his room crying, Jim picked him up "Buddy what's wrong" Jim asked him in a concerned voice. "You got whacked" Aiden said. "What" Jim asked. "Somebody took you away from me. Somebody killed you. I don't want you to die" Aiden cried. "I'm not going to die. I'm going to be here for a long time" Jim sat on Aiden's bed with him "No it's going to happen. I don't want you to die. Please don't die daddy, I love you" Aiden cried he put his arms around Jim's neck. "I love you too bud, I'm not going to die" Jim laided down on the bed with him. Jim got Aiden to calm down and finally go back to sleep, Jim fell asleep a few minutes after Aiden did.

Around 11pm, Melinda walked in late from work that night, the penthouse was quiet. Melinda looked in all the rooms for Jim & Aiden and finally found them in Aiden's room fast asleep. Aiden was snuggled closely to Jim and Jim had his arm around Aiden "Must of been a bad dream" Melinda smiled and covered them both up and shut the light off. She went to the kitchen and made something to eat, she was starving; she made herself two hamburger patties in the George Foreman Grill and some fries which she put in the oven to cook. She made herself a chocolate milkshake in the blender. While her food cooked Melinda went to the spare room and pulled out all of her Christmas Gifts and the wrapping papers and wrapped a few gifts while she waited for her food to get done. Melinda quickly wrapped up a gift she had bought for Jim, it was a sterling silver watch. Melinda then wrapped a few of Aiden's things she bought him. She bought him a Wii and a few other expensive things that he wanted. The timer dinged from the kitchen, Melinda put all her bags under the table and went to get her food. She came back in the living room and sat on the couch eating her food and was watching Sex & The City: The Movie. Melinda seen a couple in the movie having sex in a weird position, she tilted head staring at the screen "Maybe me & Jim should try that. Looks fun" she thought to herself. Melinda finished her food and milkshake within twenty minutes and laid down on the couch watching the movie, she soon fell asleep.

Jim woke up the next morning, Aiden was still asleep and his arms were around Jim's neck. Jim slid out from under his arms and tucked Aiden back in bed and went to the bathroom. Jim came out of the bathroom and seen wrapping paper all over the floor and some wrapped presents, he then seen Melinda passed out on the couch. Melinda. Jim kneeled down on the floor by the couch and kissed Melinda passionately. Melinda definetly woke up when she felt the kiss and deepened it by opening her mouth. "Good morning" Jim said. "It is now" Melinda said and kept kissing him "Why didn't you wake me up. I would have made you some dinner" Jim said. "It's alright I made some, you both looked so cute and sound asleep, I just didn't want to wake you" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her "He had a bad dream and woke up screaming in his bed" Jim said. "Oh that's not good. What was his dream about" Melinda asked. "He said, I disappeared or how did he put it, I got whacked" Jim said. "Oh god. Poor baby" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda sat up "Well you know I had a dream too" Melinda said. Jim sat next to her on the couch "Oh ok, wanna tell me about it" Jim said. "Sure" Melinda kissed him "It involved this" Melinda put her hand in his boxers "and you on top of me" Melinda said. Jim shivered when he felt her feeling him "So far I like this dream. What else happens" Jim asked, he seemed in heaven. "Then we do this" Melinda kissed him and got up and pulled him into there bedroom and closed the door "And then you lose this" Melinda pulled down his boxers and took off her clothes "and then I do this" Melinda pushed him on the bed and started performing oral on him, Jim moaned as she did it. "And then" Melinda got over him in a 69 position, Jim started to perform oral on her as she still did him, she moaned alot as she felt his tongue go in her and his fingers also as he massaged her g spot with his finger "Ohhhhhhh god Jimmmmmmmmmmm, nooooo more ttttteasinggggggg" Melinda got over him and Jim rolled her over and entered her, she moaned and screamed his name loudly as he went in her, he moaned louder and started to kiss her everywhere as there moves became faster and definitely wilder.

Jim & Melinda both laid there in each other's arms 15 minutes later. Melinda turned over and started to kiss him again "That was amazing" she put her legs around his legs so she could feel him rub himself against her. "I definitely need to get you pregnant more often huh" Jim joked. Melinda kissed him "I don't think so" Melinda laughed. "Then I guess we better cherious this then" Jim kissed her and got over her. "Your so beautiful, you know that right" Jim kissed her neck. "Please, i'm getting fat. Look at me. How can you still want a fat pig who eats all the time" Melinda said. "Baby, your pregnant. That is totally normal. And your NOT fat your perfect" Jim kissed her. They both began to make out again. Jim rubbed himself against her and was about to enter her again when someone started to knock on the door "Must be our boy" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said. They both quickly got dressed and came out "What's wrong buddy" Jim asked. "You left" Aiden said. Jim picked him up "I'm sorry. I had to go potty than mommy wanted to talk to me" Jim said. "Don't leave me again" Aiden put his arms around his dad's neck and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim looked at Melinda "What do we do" Jim mouthed to Melinda. "Let it pass, he'll be fine. It was only a bad dream" Melinda said. "Ok come on lets make some breakfast" Melinda said. Jim carried Aiden in the kitchen with him and began to make breakfast as Melinda helped Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	33. Traumatized

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 33: Traumatized**

Jim sat in his & Melinda's room changing into his hospital scrubs. Aiden walked in "Hey bud. Whats up" Jim said. "Where you going" Aiden asked. "I got to go to work" Jim said. "When do you have to leave" Aiden asked. "Not for another forty-five minutes" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim picked him up "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to be fine" Jim said as he carried him downstairs. Jim walked in the kitchen holding Aiden; Melinda was cooking dinner. Jim kissed her on the cheek, she turned around and kissed him. Melinda gave Jim a concerned look and stared at Aiden. "I don't know" Jim mouthed to her. Melinda took Aiden "Baby why don't you go play while me and daddy talk" Melinda said, she put Aiden down. "Ok" Aiden nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Melinda shut off the stove "Jim, he is afraid to let you go. What are we suppose to do" Melinda said in a concerned voice, she filled 3 plates up with food that she just cooked. "I don't know Mel. Maybe I should just stay home today" Jim said. "No, you go to work. He will be fine don't worry" Melinda handed Jim a plate and took the other two plates out to the table "Come on baby time for dinner" Melinda said to Aiden. Aiden walked over to the table and sat down. "You sure" Jim asked and looked at Melinda. "Yes" Melinda said. They all started to eat. "This stroganoff is excellent Mel" Jim said in delight. Melinda smiled "What do you think baby? Do you like it" Melinda asked Aiden. "Uh huh it's good" Aiden said, he had sauce all over his mouth as he ate his dinner. Jim wiped his face off and took all there plates to the kitchen after they were done. "Aiden, why don't you go get some clean pajamas out, I'm going to give you a bath soon" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said and walked to his room. They both watched as he left the family room and went to his room. "Ok go" Melinda kissed Jim. "What?" Jim said. "Go to work. I don't want him to see you leave, if he does he will probably start crying and beg you not to go" Melinda said. Jim grabbed his jacket "Ok" Jim kissed her and started walking to the door. "NOOOOO" Aiden ran after Jim, Melinda picked him up "It's ok" she said, she told Jim to go. "NOO LET ME DOWN" Aiden screamed "DADDY. DON'T GO" he screamed. "Daddy will be fine" Melinda said. Jim had a concerned on his face "He'll be fine Jim" Melinda said. Jim nodded and walked out the door "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DADDY DON"T LEAVE" Aiden screamed and started to cry. Melinda hugged him "Shh daddy will be fine. He's just going to work for a few hours" Melinda felt Aiden bite her arm, she almost dropped him but Aiden landed on his feet and ran out of the penthouse after Jim. Melinda went after him. "DADDY" Aiden screamed. Jim pushed the button on the elevator just as he seen Aiden running around the corner after him. Jim stopped the elevator and opened the door. Aiden ran into his arms as Jim picked him "Ok ok. Don't cry bud. I won't go to work" Jim said. Aiden rested his head on Jim's shoulder and continued to cry "Shh" Jim said as he walked back to there penthouse. Melinda rounded the corner when she seen them walking back, she was rubbing her arm. "What happened" Jim asked. "He bit me because I wouldn't put him down" Melinda said. "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah it's nothing bad" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok". They walked back into the penthouse. Aiden spent the rest of the evening attached to Jim.

Around 11pm, Jim put Aiden in his bed and tucked him in "Good night bud. I love you" Jim kissed him on the head and left the room. Melinda was standing outside of the room "What are we going to do" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "I don't know" he sighed. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim "I'm worried, Jim" she said. "I know me too" Jim kissed her on the cheek "What about a pyschologist" Jim asked. "I don't know. I mean with his gift and all it might get a kind of confusing for him" Melinda said. "Come on" Jim said and walked with her back to the couch and they both sat down. "Well lets see how long this goes on for, maybe he'll finally believe I'll be okay" Jim said. "I hope so" Melinda said. Jim laid down and pulled her down with him "So how you feeling" Jim rubbed her stomach. "Like crap" Melinda said. Melinda rested her head on his chest. They both stared at the Christmas Tree; it was only a few days before Christmas. "It's beautiful" Melinda just stared at it. "Do you still think about it" Jim asked. A Christmas's back before Aiden was born, Jim & Melinda were involved in a big car accident which resulted in death of the couple in the other car because of the injuries from the car and alcohol poisoning, Jim and Melinda were both badly injured "How can I not. We shouldn't have been on that road that night" Melinda said. "Mel, it's not our fault the other people in the car were drunk not us, we did nothing wrong" Jim said. "I know it's just those people died when they crashed into our car. Are you saying you don't feel even a little bit guilty they died when the smashed into our car" Melinda said. "Of course I do all the time" Jim said. "I don't know what I would of done if I lost you. You were in a coma for almost 2 weeks" Melinda said. "Don't remind me please" Jim kissed her head. "Ok" Melinda kissed him. "Hey I have an idea" Jim said. "Ok what" Melinda looked up at him. "Since Christmas Eve is in 2 days what do you say we pop in "It's A Wonderful Life" and I'll make my special Egg Nog and we can watch the movie" Jim said. "Oh that's a great idea" Melinda said and got off Jim. "Hurry up go make it" she seemed pushy for him to make his special Egg Nog. "Wow some one is excited" Jim sat up. "Well I haven't had that Egg Nog in so long and you know how much I love it" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and went to the kitchen to make his Egg Nog. Jim came out of the kitchen 15 minutes later with two glasses of his Egg Nog and sat down next to Melinda and handed her a glass. Jim put his arm around Melinda as they started to watch the movie.

Aiden came out of his room a half hour later and sat on the couch with them "Mommy, I'm sorry for biting you" Aiden kissed her arm "I know, I bad boy" Aiden said. Melinda kissed him "No your not a bad boy" Melinda said. "Can I have drink" Aiden asked. Melinda let him have a sip because she didn't know if he would like it. "It good" Aiden said. "You want your own cup bud" Jim asked him. "Yes" Aiden said. Jim got up, Aiden followed him into the kitchen. Jim got Aiden a cup of his special Egg Nog and carried him back into the room with him and sat back on the couch. Aiden snuggled closely to Jim as Melinda snuggled with Jim on his other side. Aiden drank all his Egg Nog and sat on Jim's lap as he watched the movie. Jim stared at Melinda. Melinda stared at Aiden with a concerned look on his face. "That dream really has him scared" Melinda said. "I know" Jim said. Jim kissed Melinda and they all continued to watch the long movie.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	34. In The Woods

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 34: In The Woods**

Melinda, Jim & Aiden watched the movie. By the time the movie was over Aiden had fallen asleep next to Jim. "Want me to put him in his bed" Jim asked. "No because he'll just come in our room anyway, so just put him in our bed" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim picked up Aiden and carried him to there room and tucked him in there bed. Jim came back out a few minutes later. "This was a nice night" Melinda said. "Yeah it was. My two favorite people right next to me" Jim kissed Melinda. Jim hugged Melinda "I hate this tree" Jim blurted out as they both stared at it. "What? Why? I love it. It's perfect" Melinda said. "I wanted to get a real tree this year and the only way I can get a real tree is if I go chop on down in the woods" Jim said. "Jim, it's fine. This tree is perfect" Melinda said. "No, it's not fine. You wanted a real tree so that is what I am getting. I don't care if I have to go to the woods or not. I want you to have a great Christmas" Jim said. Melinda put her arms around him and kissed him "I am going to have a great Christmas. As long as I am spending it with you and our son, nothing else matters" Melinda kissed him again. Jim kissed her back "Which is why tomorrow Aiden & I are going tree hunting in the woods" Jim said. "What about me? What am I suppose to do all day tomorrow" Melinda asked, she was offended that Jim would not take her with them. "Babe, no offense or anything but it's a guy thing. Plus you hate going to the woods anyway" Jim said. "Well still. What am I suppose to do" Melinda said. Jim's winked at her "You can sex yourself up for me for later on" Jim whispered in her ear. Melinda playfully hit him "Nice try baby. I just may vajazzle myself" Melinda said. "Whoa. Wait a minute" Jim said, he looked offended. "No girl of mine is vajazzling herself" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "I'm going to try this one where my vajayjay will look like a beautiful sparkling crystal ball" Melinda said, she was trying hard not to laugh. She knew when she brought up vajazzling it'd bothered Jim and she loved to tease him. "Oh hell no" Jim said. Melinda started to walk away. Jim went after her and pushed her against the wall "I'll vajazzle your vajayjay alright" Jim said dirtily and kissed her. Melinda laughed "That Won't be happening though. Our bed is sort of occupied" Melinda said. Jim picked Melinda up and she put her legs around him. He pressed more against the wall as he was starting to get hard. Melinda could feel he was too. "Who said anything about our bedroom. I'll take you to town right here" Jim said dirtily and started to unbutton her shirt. Melinda laughed, she was loving how Jim was acting. "Lets at least do this behind closed doors. What if Aiden happens to come out" Melinda said. "Right" Jim kissed her and carried her to the bathroom and closed the door. Melinda was heard giggling as the door closed.

They both came out of the bathroom a half hour later "How's that for vajazzling now" Jim asked. "Oh I won't be needing to do that anytime soon. You hit my button's just right" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Good" he said. "You know I really wasn't going to do that right. I was only joking" Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her again "Oh really" Jim lifted his eyebrow. Melinda shook her head. "Yeah I know. I just played along" Jim said. "Liar. You thought I was serious" Melinda said. "Ok I did so what. Sue me" Jim said. Jim walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Melinda went after him and sat on the couch next to him. "Jim, it was only a joke" she said. "It just it scares me sometimes when you say that, it makes feel like I'm not satisfying you" Jim finally confessed. Melinda kissed him "I'm sorry. I didn't know" she said, she felt really bad for doing it to him now "Jim, your great in that department. That is one thing you never have to worry about. Your gentle and a total beast all in one" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked, he tried not to laugh but bursted out laughing. "What" Melinda asked. "You fell for it" Jim said. Melinda hit Jim "So not funny. You were playing with me this whole time weren't you" Melinda asked. "Yep. Babe, I know I pleasure you. Just by the way you moan like hell when were doing it" Jim said and laughed. "That's not nice" Melinda looked hurt. "No, I'm sorry. Please don't cry" Jim said and hugged her. Melinda started laughing "Ok" Jim said and laughed. "Lets just say we both bring out the best of each other" Melinda said. They both shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Come on lets go to bed" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both went into their room and got in bed. Aiden was asleep in between them. They both reached over and kissed each other. "Goodnight. I love you" Melinda said to Jim. Jim kissed her again "Goodnight. I love you too babe" Jim said. They both laid down. Aiden moved in his sleep and put his arms around Jim's neck. They both fell asleep within the next few minutes.

When Melinda woke up the next morning there was a note on the night stand. Melinda grabbed it and read it "I have Aiden. We went to get new tree. Be home soon. Love you xoxo Jim" Melinda read. She seen something at the bottom of the note "P.S. NO vajazzling" Jim wrote as a joke. Melinda laughed. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and started to the bath tub and put soothing botanicals in the tub. Melinda took off her nightie and stepped into the tub as soon as it was done filling up.

Jim & Aiden walked in the woods "Which tree you like bud" Jim asked as they stopped at the row of trees. "This one daddy" Aiden said. Jim examined the tree. "Good eye bud" Jim high fived him. "Ok bud you need to back away so I can chop it down" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said and backed away. Jim grabbed the AX and started to chop down the tree. Jim chopped the tree down and carried it back to the truck, he made sure Aiden stayed close by him. "What do people do here daddy? They just come here to take trees" Aiden asked as Jim was tying the tree up on top of the truck. "They do alot of things. They come here to hunt. They go camping. Swimming at the lake" Jim said. "What's camping" Aiden asked. "It's sleeping outside in a tent and going fishing and making smores at night and swimming in the lake and going on hikes and everything" Jim said. "That sounds fun" Aiden said. Jim jumped down off the truck after he finished tying the tree up. "Yeah it is fun" Jim said and picked Aiden up "When it gets warmer out I'll take you camping. Ok" Jim said. "Pinky swear" Aiden held up his little pinky. "Pinky swear" Jim said. They crossed pinkies. Jim opened the door and buckled Aiden up. "Daddy I'm hungry" Aiden said. "Ok we'll stop at McDonalds. It's right up the road" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said and gave him Jim thumbs up. Jim gave him thumbs up and got in the car and started drived off.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	35. Merry Vajazzle

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 35: Merry Vajazzle**

"MOMMY WE'RE HOME" Aiden yelled as the door of Jim's penthouse flew open. Jim came in behind Aiden pulled the tree in. "Hold on I'll be out in a minute" Melinda said loudly from the bedroom. Aiden kicked off his shoes "Need help daddy" Aiden asked. "No buddy. I got it, I don't want you to hurt yourself with all these pine needles" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. Jim put the tree down where the other tree was. Jim & Aiden both took the ornaments and lights off the tree this morning before they left and put the tree away. Melinda came out of her room and came out to the family room "Hey, how are my two favorite guys" Melinda kissed Jim. Aiden was busy sitting at the table eating his McDonalds. Jim kissed Melinda back "We're good. We stopped and got some McDonalds to eat that's just his left over from earlier" Jim said. "Oh good" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim again "Lets get you out of this jacket" Melinda unzipped Jim's jacket and sexily took it off him. "Mel, not in front of our son" Jim whispered in her ear "But I really need you and I have to show you something" Melinda whispered back. "Aiden, Daddy & I have to talk for a minute alone" Melinda went and locked the door up "Why don't you go and watch TV in your room and when we're down we'll decorate the tree and bake christmas cookies" Melinda said. "OK COOL" Aiden said excitedly. He grabbed his McDonalds bag that was on the table and went to his room.

Melinda waited until she heard Aiden's bedroom door shut. The bedroom closed a second later. "So what do you need to show me" Jim asked curiously. "I have a surprise for you. Follow me" Melinda said seductively. She took Jim's hand and let them back to their bedroom. Melinda closed the door and locked it. Melinda unzipped her dress from the back and let it fall from her. Jim pulled her close and kissed her. "No, no, no. Not yet" Melinda smirked and pulled away. Melinda laid down on the bed with her legs spread. "Notice anything different" Melinda asked. Melinda vajazzled herself while the boys were gone. She just did it to try it and she wanted to see how Jim would really react. Melinda clearly seen a huge bulge in Jim's pants. "Yeah you vajazzled yourself" Jim said. "Yeah I did but did you see what I put down there" Melinda asked. Jim moved over to get a closer look and seen she wrote his name in crystals. Jim smirked. Melinda pulled Jim down on her with a force and started kissing him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh jeez" Jim said breathing heavily ten minutes later. They were clearly both out of breath by the extensive work out they just had. "Whew" Melinda moaned and giggled "That was amazing" Melinda said. Jim rested his head against the headboard he was still panting "Yeah it was" Jim was panting heavily. Melinda smiled and kissed him again "I love you" Melinda said full of love. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said full of love. Jim kissed her and took her in his arms. They both laid there for a few minutes as their heavy breathing was subsiding. Melinda ran her fingers over Jim's chest and was drawing figures. Jim glanced over at the clock, Melinda glanced over also "I guess we better get out of here now" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Yeah" Jim said. They both shared a long passionate kiss then got out of bed and got dressed.

"Come on baby" Melinda said and knocked on his door a few minutes later. Melinda walked into the family room. Jim followed behind her, soon Aiden followed Jim. "That was a long talk" Aiden said. Jim picked him up "It was ten minutes" Jim said. "Well still it was too long" Aiden said. "Ok we're sorry baby" Melinda came over and kissed her son. "Did you & daddy have fun in the woods" Melinda asked. "Yeah. Daddy is gonna take me camping" Aiden said excitedly. "Oh that is cool but you have to wait until it gets warm outside" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Aiden's excitement weared down. "Oh come on don't be like that" Jim said. Jim could tell Aiden was not excited anymore because he had to wait for so long "Don't forget Santa Claus is coming tomorrow night" Jim said. "And I've been good so I'm going to get alot of presents" Aiden said happily. Melinda laughed "Yes you were good baby" Melinda kissed him "Your going to get alot of gifts little man including from me & mommy" Jim said. "Awesome. I hope I get that TV show with that funny black nerd" Aiden said. "Who's the funny black nerd on TV" Jim asked. "He's on Nick at night" Aiden said. Jim looked at Melinda confusingly. "What's the nerd's name" Melinda asked. "Urkel" Aiden said. Jim laughed "Oh Urkel. Ok, Now I know what your talking about. That used to be daddy's favorite show when he was growing up. I used to watch that show every Friday night" Jim said. Melinda laughed. "I even think I have some episodes taped on DVD. I'll have to check later and we can watch them" Jim said. "Ok cool" Aiden said. "Oh god here we go" Melinda said and laughed. "Oh come on Mel, how can you not love Urkel. He was so funny. I even learned the Urkel Dance when it was on TV" Jim said. Aiden and Melinda laughed "I have the cassette tape somewhere" Jim said. "Can you teach it to me later daddy" Aiden asked. "Yeah If I remember it" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Oh god I'd pay to see this" Melinda said. Jim grabbed the christmas lights and put Aiden down "Come on you can help string the light on the tree" Jim said. Aiden started hanging the lights on the tree and so did Jim. Melinda grabbed another set of light and started stringing them on the tree.

Later that night after everyone was done putting the lights on the tree and putting the ornaments and garland on the tree. Melinda and Aiden made cookies as Jim cleaned up the mess in the family room and put the empty ornament box away. Aiden came out of the kitchen "Did you find Urkel" Aiden asked. Jim laughed "Give me a minute bud" Jim said. Jim went in the entertainment center and looked through his collection of DVD's. Jim grabbed a DVD and put it in the DVD player. "Aiden, found it" Jim said. Jim played the DVD. Melinda came out and sat with them as they all watched the episode. Melinda turned the volume up on the TV "Crank up the music. It's time to do the Urkel" the voice from the TV said. "Come on daddy" Aiden pulled Jim up from the couch. Melinda laughed. "Just do what he says Aiden. Ok?" Jim said trying not to laugh. Aiden nodded. They both danced to the Urkel Dance. Melinda couldn't stop laughing. Melinda was mostly laughing at Jim, Aiden looked cute trying to do it. Jim sat down as Aiden kept dancing. Melinda stared at Jim and was laughing. "I still got it" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "If only I knew you back then" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "Yeah I was cool back then" Jim said. Melinda laughed and kissed him. They both shared a long passionate kiss and finished watching Urkel with Aiden.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	36. Christmas Crash

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 36: Christmas Crash**

Jim walked in from work. He had to be at work at 2am this morning due to a major car accident. Jim glanced at the clock it was only 8:20am. Melinda and Aiden appeared to be asleep still since the house was quiet. Jim went to his room and seen his wi...girlfriend asleep. Jim took everything off except his boxers and got in bed with her. Jim laid there for a few minutes just thinking before he snuggled close to Melinda and put his arm around her. Melinda snuggled more closely to him "Hmm. Finally done with work" Melinda mumbled. She hated when Jim was called in at the last minute but she understood that when he was needed at the hospital he needed to go. "Yeah" Jim kissed her on the cheek. "Thankfully Aiden didn't know you were gone. He would of went crazy" Melinda turned her head and kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back. "So what are we doing today since it's Christmas Eve" Melinda asked. Jim smirked "Well I would tell you how tonight is going to end but I don't wanna ruin the surprise" Jim said. Melinda was now curious "And what surprise might that be" Melinda asked. "Can't say. Sorry babe" Jim said. He kissed Melinda on the cheek than closed his eyes. "Fine. You don't need to tell me" Melinda said seductively. Jim felt Melinda starting to go down his boxers and feel him up. "You wanna tell me now" Melinda said. "Nope" Jim resisted. Melinda kept giving him a hand job. She seen Jim's stomach start to tighten a few minutes later and pulled away because she knew he was close. "Hey, don't stop. I was almost there" Jim groaned. Melinda laughed "too bad" Melinda joked. "Fine. Just leaves more built up for later than" Jim joked and snuggled close to her again. "So tonight is Christmas Eve" Melinda said. She really wasn't feeling it or any other Christmas was she feeling the past few years. "Mel, come on don't let it ruin our holiday. It's suppose to be the most joyous time of the year" Jim said. Melinda didn't say anything and just laid there in her boyfriend's arms. Jim could tell what she was thinking about which immediately got Jim thinking about it.

_**Christmas Eve 2002**__  
Melinda and Jim were both in Jim's car driving home from a party. Melinda snuggled close to Jim "God, I love you so much" Melinda said as she stared at Jim with such confidence. Jim kissed her and immediately put his eyes back on the road "I love you too" Jim said. Melinda turned on the radio "The party tonight was amazing. I just love Christmas parties and Christmas. It's so peaceful this time of the year and the lights are beautiful and the smell of all the Christmas baking and the cookies and everything. I just love it" Melinda said. "Oh don't forget you also love presents" Jim said because she left that out on why she loved Christmas. Melinda laughed "Yes I do. I'll admit it. And speaking of presents what did you exactly get me" Melinda asked. "You'll find out tonight when Santa Jim comes to town tonight" Jim said. Melinda laughed "You are such a dirty man. That's what I love about you" Melinda said. Jim stopped at the red light. They both shared a hot passionate kiss "Oh I can't wait to get you home and into my bed" Jim said. Melinda giggled and they both kissed again. The light changed to green as Jim proceeded to drive. Jim could see headlights coming on his left side but expected the car to stop. "JIM, LOOK OUT..." Melinda screamed. Before Jim could react or anything the car struck Jim and Melinda car and their car flipped over multiple times. The other kept tumbled over the bridge and crashed into the shallow water. Melinda groaned and looked over at Jim who was passed out "Jim" Melinda mumbled weakly. She didn't get an answer "Baby please wake up" Melinda moved her arm and hit Jim's arm. Jim didn't respond and just laid there as blood was trickling down his forhead. Melinda started to cry as the pain started to hit her body and passed out within a few minutes._

"Hey come on don't think about it. It was not our fault, they hit us. They were drunk. We weren't" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she kissed Jim passionately on the lips. Jim kissed her back and than got out of bed "Where you going" Melinda asked. "To take a shower, something's got to be done with this you gave me" Jim said. Melinda laughed as Jim left the room. Melinda got out of bed and went to check on Aiden who was still asleep. Melinda snuck into the bathroom and was watching Jim. Melinda got in the shower behind Jim after stripping out of her clothes. Jim turned around and immediately started kissing her.

Jim & Melinda finished showering and changed into clean clothes. Aiden was in his room getting dressed when Melinda came in. "Hey baby" Melinda helped Aiden finish putting on his shirt since he was struggling with it. "Morning mama" Aiden said. Melinda kissed him "Santa comes tonight" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Aiden said excitedly. "Come here baby" Melinda picked him up and carried him out to the living room. Jim gave her a stern look "Mel, your pregnant. You shouldn't be holding him" Jim said. Melinda sighed and put Aiden down "Sorry baby" Melinda looked down at Aiden. "It's ok. I'm hungry" Aiden said. "Ok what do you say we all go to the mall and get something to eat because I still have to get a few more things for you and mama" Jim said. "Ok. Daddy come here" Aiden said. Jim bent down to Aiden's length "What's wrong bud" Jim asked. "Can I help you pick you know what out" Aiden asked lowly. Jim was getting Melinda a huge surprise tonight and everything was perfect for tonight. Jim nodded "Of course" Jim said. Jim picked up Aiden and kissed his son on the head "Ok come on lets go. Mama and baby #2 needs some food" Melinda said. She was already ready and had her coat on and everything. Jim laughed "Ok" Jim grabbed both his and Aiden's coat and they both left the pent house. Jim and Melinda both held hands.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	37. Christmas Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 37: Christmas Surprise**

Jim & Aiden walked in the church. It was now Christmas Eve night. They dropped Melinda back off at the loft and told her they had to make a quick run to pick up a present for Jim's mother, which was really a lie, it was really a present for Melinda. Jim knocked on the door of an office of the church. Jim and Aiden both stood there waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened a minute later. A man came out in a priest uniform "Can I help you" the priest asked. "Yes, I have a question about something. I was hoping I...My son and I could talk to you in private" Jim said. "Sure, come on in" the priest said. Jim and Aiden both walked in the office and the priest shut the door.

Melinda sat on the couch wrapping some presents. She had a full bag of stocking stuffers for both Jim and Aiden. Melinda had bought Aiden a few DVD's he wanted including a few of his favorite show Spongebob Squarepants. Melinda knew Jim went and bought Aiden a few seasons of Family Matters on DVD since Aiden said he loved watched as he says the nerd Urkel on TV. Aiden would even now go around the house everytime he made a mistake he would say Urkel's famous slogan 'Did I Do That'. Melinda and Jim would both laugh at him. Melinda looked at all the presents she still needed to wrap. "I really went overboard this year" she sighed. Indeed she did go overboard this year but she does every year with Aiden. Melinda didn't care how much it cost all she wants is her son and her boyfriend to have a great Christmas. Melinda wrapped a few more presents and laid back on the couch, she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't wait to meet her baby. "I can't wait to meet you, baby girl" Melinda paused "...or baby boy" she was curious what the sex of the baby was. She knew Jim wanted a girl and so did she but as long as the baby was healthy they didn't care of the sex. Melinda's phone started ringing a second later. Melinda reached down on the coffee table and grabbed her phone and quickly answered it. "Hey baby, when are you coming home" Melinda asked. "As soon as you come to where we are" Jim said over the phone. Melinda sat up "Where are you at? Are you ok" she asked in a worried voice. "Yeah we're fine. We're at Church for a little Christmas Party, you should come" Jim said. "Uh, naw that's ok. I have alot of gifts to wrap still" Melinda said. "Babe please come, we really want you to come here" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Ok where is the church" she asked. "West and 90th" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda wrote the address down. "Oh and Melinda" Jim said. "What" Melinda asked. "Where something nice. Like a dress or something" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Ok, but you better not try anything" she said. Jim chuckled "We'll see" Jim responded. "Ok I'll see you soon" Melinda said. "Ok. Love you" Jim said. "I Love You too" Jim said and hung up. Melinda put her cell phone down on the table and went to their bedroom to pick out some clothes.

Melinda walked into the church an hour later. "What the..." Melinda looked around the church and noticed it was empty. Melinda looked around than got out her cell phone and dialed Jim's number. Jim walked around the corner "Wow, you look great" Jim said. Melinda turned around and closed her phone "What Party? There is no one here" Melinda said. Jim smirked and walked up to her "I know that" he said. Melinda looked at Jim. She was surprised to see him wearing a tuxedo. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo" she asked in shock. She never once saw Jim wear a tuxedo before. Jim kissed her on the cheek "May I just say how beautiful you look" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I know I do don't I" Melinda said and fluffed her hair up with her hands. Jim chuckled. "Jim, what is this" she asked. Jim reached in his pocket and got on his knee. Melinda's eyes immediately widen. Jim opened up a small box and showed it to her. "Will you marry me" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yes. I would love to marry you" she said. Jim pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Jim stood up and kissed her. Melinda and Jim both shared a passionate kiss. Melinda was really happy Jim finally asked her to marry him. She was scared he wouldn't anymore because of what happened last time. Jim kissed Melinda again "HEY BUD, SHE SAID YES" Jim said loudly so Aiden could hear him. Aiden came running out of the room "YES" he said excitedly. Melinda and Jim both laughed "Wait a minute. Did you boys have this both planned" Melinda asked. Jim and Aiden both looked at each other "Yes" they both said in unison. Melinda laughed and picked up Aiden. Aiden hugged his mother. "Ok let's go home now" Melinda said. "No, wait mama. There's more" Aiden said. Melinda looked at Jim "Alot more" Jim said. Jim took Melinda's hand and led her through the church.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	38. A Christmas Eve Wedding

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 38: A Christmas Eve Wedding**

The whole family walked down the aisle of the church. "So what else do you boys have planned here" Melinda asked. Jim took Melinda's hand in his "We are getting married tonight" Jim revealed. Melinda stopped dead in her tracks "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Nothing. I just can't believe this is happening" Melinda said. "Look we don't have to do this. I know you've always wanted a big wedding" Jim said. "No way. This is just perfect. I don't need a big wedding. I have all I need right here" Melinda took Aiden's hand and was holding Jim's hand in her other. Jim leaned in and kissed her "I feel the same way" Jim kissed her again. They both shared a passionate kiss "Lets go get married" Melinda smiled. They all walked up to the preist. "How long is this going to take" Aiden asked. Jim and Melinda both laughed. "Not long bud" Jim said. "Good because it's almost time for me to go to bed" Aiden said. He was really excited about Santa coming tonight and he wanted to be in bed earlier so he didnt pass his house. Melinda chuckled. "Um are we ready" the priest asked. "Yes" Melinda said excitedly and took Jim's hand in hers.

"Do you both have your own vows or do you just wanna repeat after me" the priest asked. "Own vow's" they both said in unison. Jim and Melinda both chuckled. "Ok than" the preist cleared his throat "We are gathered here today to join James Clancy and Melinda Gordon in holy matrimony. They have both selected to read their own vows to each other. Jim, you first" the priest said. Jim took a deep breath "Melinda, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life" Jim said. Tears started to fall down Melinda's face. "I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you deserve for the rest of my life" Jim said. Melinda wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jim, when I first met you, I wasn't exactly fond of you. I called you uptight and a ladies man but you proved me wrong. Out of all my boyfriend's I've had you were the only one to stick by me through all the hard times. You were there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry or to laugh along with or even when I was scared you were there to tell me it was going to be alright. and for that I love you. and I promise from the bottom of my heart that I willl remain faithful to you and love you forever and ever" Melinda said. Jim smiled. "The ring best man" the priest sad to Aiden. Aiden eye's were going all over the church. The priest cleared his throat "Oh sorry" Aiden became alert. "The ring please" the priest said. Melinda and Jim laughed. Aiden handed the priest the rings "Ok now repeat after me Jim" the priest said to Jim and handed Jim the ring . Jim nodded. "With this ring I thee wed" the priest said. "With this ring I thee wed" Jim repeated and slipped the wedding band on Melinda's finger. "And with the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said. "Finally" Jim moved closer to Melinda and kissed her "I love you" he mumbled. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

Jim, Melinda and Aiden all walked out of the church a few minutes later. "Ugh, Jim, I'm sorry I didn't get you a ring. If you would have told me I would have" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "But if I told you than it wouldn't have been a surprise" Jim said. "Well that was the idea" Melinda smirked. Jim leaned in and kissed Melinda. "I'm hungry" Aiden said. They both looked at Aiden "Ok, lets go get something to eat" Jim said. Melinda picked Aiden up and kissed him on the cheek. "Melinda" Jim took Aiden from Melinda and held him "The baby" Jim reminded her. Melinda sighed "Jim, he is still my baby" Melinda said. "Hungry" Aiden said again, he didn't want them to start arguing over something that to him was stupid. "Ok baby, lets go get some chow and than we'll go home and get ready for bed" Melinda said excitedly. "Good" Aiden smiled. The three of them walked down the street filled with Christmas lights. Jim had his arm around Melinda and was carrying his son in his other arm as they walked down to the local restaurant down the street.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 39**


	39. Twas The Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 39: Twas The Night**

Melinda sat on the couch "What a night" she sighed. "Yeah" Jim ploped down on the couch next to her. "Did you tuck Aiden in" she asked. "Yep. I can't believe he wanted to go to bed at 7pm tonight" Jim said. "We were all like that when we were his age" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around his new wife. "Yeah. I remember when I was 8 I like took like half a bottle of benadryl to go to sleep because I couldn't" Jim said. Melinda laughed "What did your mom do" she asked. "Nothing" he said. "Your lucky you didn't overdose on benadryl" she chuckled. Melinda snuggled under her husbands arm "Yeah those were the days we believed in Santa" Melinda snickered. "Speak for yourself. I still believe" he said. Melinda looked at him and laughed "Seriously" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah. Since ghosts are real what makes you think Santa Claus is not real" Jim said. Melinda sighed "You do have a point" she said. Melinda started to think about what Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "I better get to bed then. I've been a good girl this year" Melinda got up. Jim chuckled "Good? Try bad" Jim said. "The last few years do not count because of what I did" she said. "Ok" Jim said. "You gonna come to bed. Don't forget he knows when your awake" Melinda chuckled and started to walk away. Jim smacked her on the ass. Melinda shrieked and laughed. "He also knows whether you been naughty or nice" Jim got up and pulled Melinda close to him "And I can promise you before the night is over your going to be on the naughty list" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "Which is why I am skipping our wedding night plans and going right to bed" Melinda grinned at Jim then turned away and walked to their bedroom.

Jim peaked in their bedroom. Melinda was indeed going to sleep. The entire room was dark except for a small part of the room where Melinda's phone light shined. Jim knew by that phone light she was still up. He tip toed in the room and climbed on bed and kissed her passionately on the lips. Melinda kissed him back then started to spit out what she felt in her mouth "Ew what is that" Melinda asked. She turned on the light. She couldn't believe her eyes. Melinda bursted out laughing Jim was dressed in a Santa outfit that he bought at the store earlier today. "How's my naughty girl" Jim said in a deep voice. Melinda stopped laughing and kissed him hard "So jokes over" Jim asked. Melinda slipped Jim's jacket off "Yeah there's something about this santa outfit that turns me on" Melinda ran her hands down Jim's body. "Good then my plan is working" Jim sat up on the bed on his knees. "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "If you want it. You have to unwrap it" Jim smirked. Melinda got up on her knees "I have to peak and see if I want it first" Melinda said. Melinda peaked down Jim's pants but couldn't see anything because it was dark in the room and she stuck her hand down his pants and could feel his raging hard on. Jim moaned when she touched him. "Ahh that's what Melinda wants" she smirked as she rubbed him continuosly. Jim kissed her "Good. You can have it" he said as he kissed her neck. Melinda slipped his suspenders from his Santa costume down his arms and the pants well down to his knees. Melinda chuckled when she seen how turned on Jim was. "This Christmas just keeps getting better and better" she kissed him and pulled Jim down on her as they made out.

"Mama, daddy" Aiden ran into the room the next morning. Jim and Melinda were snuggled up close to each other. The TV was playing in their room and It's A Wonderful Life was playing on the screen. Aiden jumped on the bed "Mama, daddy. Wake up" Aiden yelled. Melinda and Jim both groaned and rubbed their eyes. "Hurry up. Santa came" Aiden said excitedly. Aiden started to pull Jim up. Jim glanced at the clock "Uh. It's only quarter to five" Jim groaned. "Oh boy" Melinda started to get up. "So Santa came huh?" Jim asked Aiden. "Yeah. The cookies and milk I put out are gone" Aiden was so excited he couldn't wait to open his presents. "Bud, you know Santa can always come back. When I was your age I woke up around 3 and the cookies and milk me and your Uncle Dan put out were gone but your grandma told me that if we stay in bed until after 7 there is a very big chance more gifts will be under the tree" Jim said. Melinda had a smirk on her face. She knew Jim was lying to Aiden but for a good reason. It was just too early to go and unwrap gifts. Aiden groaned and sat down on the bed "I have to go back to sleep" he didn't sound happy. "Yeah daddy is right baby. We should go back to sleep that way Santa can come back and leave more presents" Melinda said. Melinda and Jim still had more presents to put out under the tree for Aiden that they hadn't put out yet. "Well I do like more presents" Aiden smiled. Melinda and Jim laughed. "Come on get in you goof" Jim said as he pulled the covers off him and Melinda. Aiden climbed in between them and laid down. Melinda pulled the covers over all of them as she and Jim snuggled with Aiden. Melinda reached over and took Jim's hand in hers and smiled. Jim reached over and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Good save" she mumbled in the kiss. Jim softly chuckled and kissed her again. The newly wed couple shared a long passionate kiss before looking down at Aiden who was already fast asleep. "Amazing" Jim whispered at how his son fell asleep so fast. "Come on" Melinda whispered to Jim and climbed out of the bed. Jim got out of bed and followed her out of the room. Jim closed the bedroom door. Melinda unlocked the crawl space in the guest room. The crawl space was filled with gifts. Melinda and Jim quickly grabbed some gifts and put them under the tree in the living room. They both ended up making five trips back and forth to the crawl space and the Christmas tree. Melinda and Jim both stood in front of tree and just stared at the presents under the tree. Presents were coming out like into the middle of the floor. Melinda put her arm around her husband "Think we did good this year" she asked. Jim put his arm around her "We did great" he said. Melinda turned over to Jim and kissed him "Lets get to bed before Santa comes back again" Melinda joked. They both laughed "I had to think of something" he said. They started to walk back to their room. "Good save" Melinda said. They both walked back into their room and got back into bed with Aiden. They both snuggled close to him "Sweet dreams bud" Jim kissed his son. Melinda kissed Aiden "Merry Christmas baby" Melinda whispered. Jim and Melinda laid there holding each others hand as they watched their son sleep peacefully before drifting off to sleep theirselves.

Later that morning, they all opened gifts. Jim handed Melinda a small box. Melinda opened it and gasped by what she saw. Jim took the 14k white gold, 3/4 white t.w. diamond necklace out of the box. Melinda pulled her hair up as Jim put it on her "The sales person said this heart means you'll always be surrounded by my love" Jim said. Melinda put her hand on her chest to feel the heart of the necklace. Melinda looked at Jim as tears welled up in her eyes "I love it" she said. Jim kissed her "Merry Christmas babe" he said. Melinda kissed him "I'll be right back" Melinda got up and looked under the tree for one of Jim's gifts and reached under the tree and pulled out a small box and sat back down next to Jim. "Merry Christmas" she smiled. Jim quickly unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Jim's eyes widen when he seen the gift Melinda got him. Jim picked up the rare 1952 Mickey Mantle baseball trading card. "I was looking through your baseball trading card collection that your dad gave you and I seen this was the only card you needed to complete the collection" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "Mel, this really had to cost a fortune" Jim said and started back at the card. Melinda sighed "Do you like it" she asked. She wasn't worried about the price or anything. Jim kissed her hard "I love it" he said. Melinda laughed and kissed him back. Aiden sat on the floor playing with some of his new toys. There were still so many presents to be unwrapped still. "Ok come on lets open some more" Melinda got up and sat on the floor. Jim got up and sat on the floor with Melinda and Aiden and started handing more presents out. "Mel, when you open one of those boxes I suggest you look before you pull the gift out" Jim smirked. "Oh brother" Melinda chuckled. The family sat on the floor and opened gifts. Melinda and Jim both glanced at each other as they watched their son open up his gifts. This has been the best Christmas ever they spent together.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 40. **

**Fans I need comments. Feedback is what keeps me writing.**


	40. The Night The Light's Went Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 40: The Night The Light's Went Out**

"COME ON" Jim blew the horn of his truck. He banged his hands on the wheel before blowing the horn again. He was worried and frantic and in a hurry to get home. Thunder roared across the city as lightning crashed across the sky. Rain fell hard falling from the sky. Jim groaned in frustration. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and speed dialed his wife. "All circuits are currently out of service" the operator said. "Damn it" Jim threw his cell phone on the passenger seat and blew his horn again at the cars in front of him. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out the window not caring if he got wet or not. He couldn't see nothing but a long line of cars and flashing lights of a police car up front. He noticed the area he was in. Jim was about 2 miles away from his penthouse. Jim grabbed his cell phone and turned off his truck and took his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car and started running. "Sir you need to get back in your vehicle" the officer said as Jim ran by the police cars. Jim completly ignored the officers and just kept running.

_An hour before..._

Melinda walked into Aiden's room. He was sitting at his table coloring. "Hey baby what are you coloring" she asked as she sat on his bed. "Just a spongebob picture" he lifted it up and showed her. "Aw very nice baby" she rubbed her stomach. Melinda was now 35 weeks pregnant and was due on March 17; only a week away. "Thanks mama" Aiden went back to coloring. Melinda glanced out the window and sighed as she watched the rain and thunder and lightning. "I was thinking maybe we could have hot dogs or hamburgers for dinner with some onion rings. What do you say" she said. "Hot dogs" Aiden smiled. "Alrighty then i'm gonna go start it and then we can rent a movie" she got up and walked to the door. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Aiden sat in his chair coloring. A few minutes later the lights started flicking. He looked up at the light and shook his head. He picked up a crayon and started coloring again but was soon startled when the lights went blew off. He gasped and jumped out of his chair and ran out of his room. "Mommy" Aiden ran to his mother who was in the kitchen. "It's ok baby i'm right here" she said. Aiden stayed close to her since he was still afraid of the dark. Melinda rummaged through the kitchen drawers looking for a flashlight. "Finally" she grabbed the flashlight and turned it on as she closed the drawer. "Guess we can have ice cream for dinner now. Don't want it to go to waste" she joked as now all the food in the freezer would spoil. "I want daddy" Aiden said his voice was full of fear. He was practically hanging on his mother. "It's ok bud. Daddy will be home soon. I'm gonna light a few candles and then we'll have some light. Why don't you go play a game on my laptop, I have a few hours of battery life left on it" Melinda said. Aiden nodded and took the flashlight that his mother handed to him and walked out of the dark kitchen and into the family room.

Melinda came in the family room and put the candles on the coffee table before sitting down. She took a deep breath and sat down rubbing her stomach. "Baby...why don't you call daddy on his cell phone" Melinda groaned. "Something is wrong" she mumbled to herself not wanted to scare Aiden. He took his mother's cell phone and speed dialed his dad's cell phone. "Daddy it's dark here. The lights are out" Aiden said as Jim answered his cell phone. "Just stay by mommy i'll be home soon" Jim said. "Baby give me the phone" Melinda said. Aiden handed her the cell phone. "Jim, I can't. I'm in pain here. My water broke" Melinda revealed. "Oh god. I'm on my way now babe. Just call 911" Jim said. Melinda groaned "Ok" she said. Melinda hung up the phone. She laid back on the couch breathing heavily. "Mama what's wrong" Aiden walked over to his mother. Melinda smiled "Nothing sweetie. Why don't you do mommy a favor and go downstairs and get Aubrey" she said. Aubrey was Aiden's sitter who babysat for him when Jim and Melinda went out or went to work. "Ok" Aiden said. Melinda handed him the flashlight and watched as he left the loft. "AHHH" Melinda screamed. She quickly hit the emergency button and waited for someone to answer. "911. What's the emergency" the girl asked. "I'm in labor" Melinda said as she breathed heavily. "Ok ma'am we are directing an ambulance out right now" she said. "Ok" Melinda dropped the phone and laid on the couch. She grasped a pillow.

Aiden ran back in the loft as his sitter Aubrey who was 21 and had long blonde hair in a ponytail followed him "See I told you something was wrong" he said as he seen his mother on the couch breathing heavily. "Oh it's time isn't it" she asked. Melinda nodded. Aubrey grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial 911 "They are already on the way. So is Jim" Melinda groaned. "Aiden, why don't you go get me a blanket" Aubrey said. Aiden nodded and went into the back to get a flashlight. "Aubrey your a nurse in training your going to have to look" Melinda put the pillow over her face and screamed into it in pain. "These contractions are happening every...ow" Melinda groaned. "Ok" Aubrey got on the couch and lifted up Melinda's dress to see how dialted she was. "I think you about 8 or 9 centimeters" Aubrey said. Melinda groaned "Oh god. Hurry up Jim" she mumbled in a scared voice as she took deep breaths.

Meanwhile as time passed Jim sighed as he drove up to a bunch of stalled traffic. "Unbelievable" he groaned. After waiting and beeping his horn for the next several minutes he decided he wasn't waiting anymore and didn't care if his truck got towed. Jim quickly grabbed his things and got out of the car and started running home to his wife and son.

Melinda and Aubrey both were on the couch breathing heavily as Aiden sat next to Melinda holding her hand. "Just breath" Aubrey said. Melinda did her lamaze breathing. "It's time" Melinda said as tears started falling down her face. She kept her eyes glued on the door waiting for Jim to walk in but nothing happened. "Sweetie I need you to go in your room" Aubrey said to Aiden. "Take the flashlight" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden nodded. He had a scared look on his face. "It's ok baby" Melinda said. Aiden walked out of the family room and went to his room. Aubrey quickly looked at Melinda again "Oh god. Your fully dialated" Aubrey said. "Jim where are you" Melinda cried. She kept glancing at the door wondering if Jim would ever make it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	41. She Came Upon A Stormy Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 41: She Came Upon A Dark Stormy Night**

Jim ran into the apartment complex breathing heavy. He was running out of breath but he wasn't letting that stop him from missing this. He had to be there, he had to see the birth of his baby and most importantly he had to be there for Melinda since he wasn't there the first time. Jim ran up the stairs to his penthouse and opened the door to his place. He could hear Melinda panting from the family room. He quickly rounded the corner and rushed in the family room and got down by Melinda. "I'm here" Jim said out of breath and kissed her on the head. Jim looked relieved that he hadn't missed anything yet. "IT HURTS" Melinda screamed in pain. Jim took her hand in his "Is the ambulance on the way" Jim asked Aubrey. "Yeah" she said. Melinda screamed in pain again as Jim felt his hand get tightened hard. "Ok come on let's see this" Jim said as he moved between Melinda's legs to look "Whoa boy your fully dialted" Jim said in a shock "Mel your gonna have to push this baby is coming" Jim said. "AHHHHHH" Melinda screamed as she pushed hard. Jim eyes widen when he seen the head coming out of Melinda. Jim took her hand "Push again Melinda" Jim said. "OHHHHHHHH" Melinda pushed again. Jim quickly moved his hand from Melinda's and grabbed the blanket that Aubrey was holding. "Ok, Melinda one more push" Jim said and stared up at her. Melinda shook her head "No I can't" she started to sob "I can't" she cried. "Melinda, look at me. I love you but we need to do this come on babe give me one more push" Jim said in a brave voice to Melinda. He hated to see her in pain and part of him wished he could trade places with her. "Ok one more" Melinda pushed "AHHHHHHH" she screamed. "Oh my god" Jim's eyes widen as the baby came out, tears filled his eyes as he seen the baby. Jim quickly wrapped the baby up as a small cry filled the room. Melinda laid down on the couch in exhaustion. "It's a girl, Mel" Jim announced. Melinda smiled and chuckled "Let me see her" she said. Jim moved over close to Melinda and put the baby in her arms. Melinda stared at the small baby as Jim watched her hold her. Melinda looked at up at Jim "I didn't think you would make it" Melinda said as tears formed in her eyes. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything" Jim said. Jim moved down and kissed Melinda. Melinda kissed him back passionately on the lips.

Jim walked into Aiden's room later. Aiden sat on his bed looking at a comic book when he seen his dad walk in. "Is mama ok" Aiden asked. "Yeah she and the baby are gonna be ok" Jim said. "Can I go see her" Aiden asked. "In the morning right now she and the baby are at the hospital resting" Jim said. Aiden nodded and looked back down on his comic book. "Hey" Jim sat down on his son's bed "Do you have any questions" Jim asked. Aiden closed his book and sat up "A lot" Aiden said. "Oh boy" Jim mumbled. He was in the probably going to regret asking his son that question but he knew he had to give him some sort of answer. "Ok. Ask away" Jim said. "How did the baby get in mama" Aiden asked. Jim bit his bottom lip. He knew Aiden was still way to young to know about sex so he had to make something up. "Well you know when a mom and daddy show a certain way how much they love each other they make a baby" Jim said. Aiden nodded "Ok" the 7 year old said. "How was I made then? You and mama didn't love each other, you hated each other back than" Aiden said. He never understood why his mom and daddy weren't together for a long time. "Your mama and I loved each other back then buddy. It's just something happened to us after we concieved you" Jim said. "What happened" Aiden asked. "Well your mama and I went seperate ways because we faught a lot and now we both regret not working it out because I missed so much with you" Jim said. "Ok one more question" Aiden said. Jim nodded at his son "Alright" Jim said. "Why did my sister come from mama's girl area" Aiden asked. Jim closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the question Aiden asked him and he had no idea how to explain it to him. "Buddy that's a little hard to explain. Do you know how in a cartoon you see a bird lay eggs" Jim said. "Yes" Aiden said and nodded. "Well it's sort of like that" Jim said. "Oh ok" Aiden said. Jim chuckled "Is that all the questions" Jim asked Aiden. "Yep" Aiden answered his dad. "Ok come on get in bed. We'll go see mama in the morning" Jim said. Aiden climbed under the covers and Jim covered his son up and tucked him. Jim kissed his son on the head "I love you Aiden" Jim said. "I love you too daddy" Aiden said and turned over in bed. Jim walked out of his son's room.

After getting a snack to eat Jim went to his bedroom and sat on the bed. "What a night" Jim sighed. He laid on the bed looking up at the dark ceiling. Jim couldn't believe all the events that happened this evening from him rushing home, seeing and delivering his daughter to going to the hospital with Melinda and coming back home to answering all his son's questions, he was exhausted. Jim sat up and pulled off his shirt and stood up and took off his jeans and walked to his side of the bed and got in pulling the covers over him. Jim felt someone laying in the bed next to him. He quickly turned over to see it was his son who was already fast asleep. Jim tucked Aiden in. Jim rested his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

Melinda laid in bed the next morning in the hospital room staring at the ceiling. She had a nice relaxing night after being sedated and getting a check up. Melinda quickly glanced over to her door when she heard her door open. "Hey" Melinda smiled. Jim walked over to her and kissed her "How you feeling babe" Jim asked. "Sore but after you left they sedated me to you know let me get rest and I slept great last night" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. Melinda looked at the door and looked around Jim for Aiden. "Where's my baby boy at" Melinda asked. "Playroom. The nurse will bring him to the room soon" Jim said. Melinda nodded. Jim heard the baby make a small coo sound. Melinda glanced over to the baby in the hospital bassinet. Jim walked over to the bassinet and gently and carefully picked up the baby girl and sat down on the bed besides Melinda "Amazing isn't it" Melinda asked and looked at Jim. Jim nodded "Yeah it is. And you did amazing too" Jim said. Jim gently kissed Melinda on the lips. Melinda and Jim both stared down at the new born baby girl. Melinda looked at Jim "What should we name her" Melinda asked. "I don't know" Jim said as he put his arm around his wife as his other arm held his baby daughter in his arm. The couple stared at the baby as they tried to think of a name for their new born baby.

**PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 42


End file.
